The eye of justice is always watching
by Tina619
Summary: Friends with Benefits. What is the real meaning? For Shannon O'Brien, it's the closest thing she'll ever have to a real relationship with Dean Ambrose. But who's the guy next door? – Spin-off to "Please protect me from injustice". Dean Ambrose x OC, Roman Reigns x OC, Seth Rollins and many other WWE superstars
1. Surprise, surprise

**The eye of justice is always watching**

Title: The eye of justice is always watching

By: Tina619 in close collaboration with** ShannonTheAwesomeOne**

Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,

Characters: Dean Ambrose x OC, Roman Reigns x OC, Seth Rollins and many other WWE superstars

Summary: Friends with Benefits. What is the real meaning? For Shannon O'Brien, it's the closest thing she'll ever have to a real relationship with Dean Ambrose. But who's the guy next door? – **Spin-off to "Please protect me from injustice".**

Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.

_Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise_

Shannon was about to go to bed when suddenly someone knocked on her front door. It was late at night and she didn't expect anyone at that time of the day.

She silently tiptoed to the door, not wanting the person on the other side to hear that she was at home in case it was some criminal.

She grabbed the baseball bat, which was right next to the door, before looking through the peephole, surprised to see that it was HIM. She opened the door slowly, swallowing hard the moment she looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked after realizing that he had his suitcase with him.

All of a sudden, Dean shoved her into the apartment, with him and his suitcase following, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Shut up, I'm not here to talk," he said, pushing her against the wall with her back, instantly pressing his lips on hers. Shannon let out a soft moan, her fingers now running through his short brown hair.

She closed her eyes when he started kissing her neck, trailing her soft skin with his tongue before biting it.

He quickly started undressing her, trying not to think about the fact that she wore some old pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt, which normally was a total turn-off for him. But he was hungry. And whenever he was hungry, he was only focused on one thing: getting laid.

In one fell swoop, he lifted her arms and took off her shirt, throwing it away before crushing his lips onto hers once again.

His kisses had never been soft or gentle; they were rough and passionate, biting down lips and sucking on them.

Shannon started unbuttoning his shirt while he jerked off her sweatpants, letting them fall to the ground. He seemed to be in a rush, opening his own belt and taking off his jeans while she looked at him intently, trying to catch her breath.

"Dean, I…" she started but was immediately silenced by yet another kiss. She was about to tell him that she missed him, but maybe it was for the better. They had never really talked about it, but she knew that any kind of affection would make him run away. As much as it hurt her, it was nothing more than just sex. And it would always be like that.

He unhooked her bra in one quick movement and let her take it off completely while he pushed down her panties, forcing her to step out of them with a stern look on his face.

She swallowed hard, her heart beating uncontrollably fast in her chest. When he took off his boxers, she couldn't help but stare at his already throbbing length, reaching for it with her hand. But he had other things in mind. He slapped her hand away and pressed his body against hers. Picking her up by placing his hands on her butt cheeks, he made her wrap her legs around his waist while he pushed her body even harder against the wall.

Without warning, he forcefully plunged himself into her, making her scream out loud. She wasn't nearly wet enough for his roughness, but it didn't matter to him if she was ready for him or not. She squinted her eyes, her fingernails digging into the flesh of his neck at the same time. His thrusts were hard and powerful, not in a steady rhythm but uncontrollably fast.

He grabbed one of her breasts with his hand, teasing her hardening nipple with his tongue and sucking on it.

She was becoming more comfortable with him minute by minute, his shaft moving in and out of her more easily now that the wetness between her legs was increasing immensely.

As much as it hurt in the beginning, she loved the way he treated her. She had always been the dominating part before and now there was finally someone that forced her to be submissive.

He sped up a little more, plunging himself into her even deeper. He had trouble controlling his breathing, his sweaty hair clinging to his forehead.

He let go of her breast, closing his eyes and punching the wall right next to her face with his fist, startling her.

"Fuck…," he groaned while forcefully thrusting into her one last time before pressing his forehead against the wall, one arm still holding her so that she wouldn't lose her balance.

He tried to catch his breath, his eyes still closed so that he wasn't able to see the desperate look on Shannon's face. She lifted her head, looking at the ceiling and sighing heavily.

She'd never had any problems with rough and kinky sex, but she was extremely disappointed about his selfishness this time. He didn't care if she was wet and he also didn't care if she came.

She took a deep breath, shoving away these thoughts and trying to choke down the tears that formed in her eyes. He wouldn't know how to handle her if she was crying. And she didn't want to scare him away. Maybe this was an exception. Maybe he wanted her so badly that he couldn't control himself.

He slid out of her quickly, making her stand on her two feet again. He looked into her eyes briefly before collecting his clothes and making his way to the bathroom.

Shannon just stood there, not able to move. She was perplexed. She had never seen him like this before. He was even more cold-hearted than he normally was and that was shocking.

When she heard that he was starting the shower, she was finally able to move and grab her clothes. She slowly made her way into the bedroom, softly closing the door behind her. She slid into her bed, pulling the covers over her naked body and staring into space. She wasn't sure if she really knew that guy. Who was Dean Ambrose? Who was the man that made her weak in the knees each and every time she saw him? He was trouble. He was pain. But yet she still didn't want to be without him.

She cringed when all of a sudden her bedroom door was opened. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to look into his eyes again tonight.

"I need bedsheets," he only said, moving closer to the bed and wondering if she was asleep already.

Shannon frowned. What did he need bedsheets for? Her bed was done and her blanket was big enough to cover two persons.

"Shannon?" he asked, sensing that she was still awake when he saw that she was taking a deep breath.

She didn't answer. Maybe she was acting like a child, but she was mad at him for some reason.

"Look, I really don't wanna sleep in Karolina's dirty sheets. So just get me some clean ones, ok?"

She frowned. He wanted to sleep in Karo's bed? He wanted to sleep in her friend's bed and don't spend the night with her?

Against her will, she turned around and looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure if Karo is ok with you staying in her room," she simply said, looking at him with a straight look on her face.

"It's probably more comfy than the couch. And I sure as hell will not call to ask her as she is probably being fucked by Roman right now. So don't make such a big deal out of it," he said annoyed and looked at her sternly. He was tired and in need for a few hours of sleep. He didn't have the nerve to discuss with her now.

Shannon stood up slowly, pulling the covers close to her body and making her way to her closet. In silence she looked for some clean sheets and gave them to him without saying another word.

"Good night," he said casually, not understanding why she remained silent, but he didn't care for now. Dean Ambrose got what he wanted and that's how it was supposed to be.

…..

The next morning, Shannon was up early. She didn't get a lot of sleep, thinking about Dean all the time. Although she had accepted that kind of "relationship" they had, it still didn't make her happy. She didn't expect Dean to be her knight in shining armour, but she was hoping he would at least be a little more sensitive.

She found a pair of shorts as well as a black tank top in her closet, quickly putting them on and making her way out of her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door, she could hear that he must have been awake as the sounds of the television filled the corridor.

When she turned the corner, she could see Dean sitting on the couch, eating some cereals and watching TV.

It warmed her heart to see him like that. He was only in his boxers with his hair being all messy while shoving a spoon full of cereal and milk into his mouth, his eyes not leaving the television in front of him. It put a smile on her face and all the anger towards him was instantly washed away.

"Good morning," she said quietly, leaning in the doorway and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey shorty, sleep well?" he asked and looked at her with a content look on his face. He was like a totally different person this morning which was quite surprising after seeing him the way he was the day before.

"Hmm yeah," she whispered, not wanting him to realize that she was lying, so she gave him a fake smile. She made her way over to him, sitting down on the couch as well.

"Watcha watching?" she asked and moved her head into the direction of the TV.

"Family guy," he mumbled, his mouth full of food, making her giggle. He probably wasn't the guy with the best manners, but he sure as hell was one of the cutest ones she had ever met.

"What are you doing here?" she asked after a few moments, changing the subject quickly. Maybe he would answer her now, considering the fact that his needs had been satisfied the day before.

"Havin' a few days off," he replied, not looking at her and continuing eating. Shannon frowned. She'd guessed so much already. But why was he here in San Francisco?

"And why aren't you going back to Cincinnati?" she asked cautiously, not sure if he wanted to talk about it.

"Don't you want me to be here?" he asked, not answering her question and looking at her expectantly.

"I didn't say that. It's just…uhm…" She wasn't even sure what the hell she wanted to say. The way his blue eyes were staring at her made her nervous and she couldn't think straight anymore.

"Look Shannon," he started, sighing heavily. "What am I supposed to do in Cincinnati? All that is waiting for me there is an apartment looking like a mess and some cans of beer past their BBD."

She looked at him pitifully. She didn't know he felt alone. She didn't even know he could express his feelings like that. He always kept surprising her.

"So you came here," she stated more than she asked. She watched as Dean put his bowl on the living room table, burying his face into his hands in desperation.

"Can't you just accept that I'm here without making a big deal out of it? I really don't have the nerve to discuss things that are not even worth discussing. If you want me to go, say it. I'll leave but don't expect me to ever come back again."

He looked at her with a straight face, not showing any kind of emotion. Shannon swallowed hard. She would never want him to leave again. She actually wanted him to stay. With her. Forever.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the thoughts about him possibly liking her the way she liked him. That was never going to happen and she needed to remind herself of that fact each and every day.

"Just stay then, I guess…" she started, but trailed off. She didn't want to ruin everything by saying something stupid.

Surprisingly a huge smile spread across his face. Dean's mood changes confused Shannon. One moment he was all serious, mean even, and the next moment he was all smiles and friendly.

"So what are you going to do the next couple of days?" she asked, leaning back on the couch and putting her legs on the table.

"Well, nothing planned really. Hitting the gym once in a while, I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, I could show you round San Francisco. I bet you haven't been able to see a lot while having shows here," she said excitedly, but Dean only frowned.

"Sightseeing? Ugh, I hate that," he said, a disgusted look on his face. "I have other ideas in mind, baby."

Dean moved closer to her, a mischievous smile on his face. But before he was able to press his lips onto hers, she pushed him away.

"Not in the mood now," she said before getting up and making her way to the kitchen. Dean growled, not liking that she was blowing him off. Never had a woman rejected him and Shannon would neither.

He followed her immediately, pinning her against the fridge and grabbing her by the throat, his face moving closer to hers.

"Not in the mood? I don't think so." He pressed his lips onto hers, letting go of her throat so that she was able to catch her breath a little.

He forcefully pushed his body against hers, not leaving any space between them. Shannon couldn't resist him. She never would. Especially not when he started moving his hand into her shorts, immediately finding its way to the most intimate part of her body.

She let out a soft moan when he started teasing her clit with his fingers, his other hand grabbing one of her breasts, kneading it softly.

"Now tell me you're not in the mood. Tell me, Shannon," he urged her, whispering into her ear and lightly biting her earlobe.

She didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. He did it again. He once again won her over against her own will.

His fingers moved from her clit to her wet opening, making her close her eyes in pleasure.

"Hmm, you're so wet for me, baby," he said in a low voice, sending chills up and down her spine. She couldn't help but moan out loud, moving her hips towards him to signal him that she wanted more.

Dean watched her every reaction. She had her eyes still closed, biting her lip and her breath shallow.

He suddenly removed his fingers, making her sigh in frustration.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded while taking a step back and giving her enough space to undress. She could see the bulge that formed in his boxers, increasing the wetness in between her legs even more. When he realized that she was staring at his crotch, he smiled to himself and took off his boxers in one fell swoop.

He took his shaft into one of his hands, stroking himself and watching as she licked her lips seductively.

"You like what you see? Is this what you want, babe?" His stare was intense and Shannon had trouble breathing. She so badly wanted to feel him inside her. She was dripping wet by now and she was more than ready to get going, but if Dean wanted to play a game, she was playing along.

Now that they both were naked and while Dean was stroking himself, she moved her hand in between her legs, pushing two fingers inside of her and moaning out loud. Her other hand massaged one of her breasts softly, making him breathe in sharply. He liked what he was seeing. He liked watching her pleasuring herself. It made him even harder, his movements becoming faster second by second.

"Is this what YOU want? Do you like THIS?" she teased him back, giving him some of his own medicine. He suddenly pushed himself against her, not liking that she was talking back to him like that. He was the one in charge and he wouldn't let her play his own game.

He put his hand over her mouth, silencing her and showing her that he was the one dominating here.

"You'd better shut your mouth now, sweetheart," he warned, all of a sudden plunging himself into her roughly. She yelped against his hand, her eyes wide open in shock now. She was trying to control her breathing but Dean still pressed his hand against her mouth tightly, not giving her a chance to do so.

His thrusts were unbearably slow at first, sliding in and out of her with ease, his eyes never leaving hers. He enjoyed looking into her eyes which reflected pure lust, fear and pleasure all at the same time. He was in control of her, in control of her body and her head.

He sped up a little, plunging himself into her even harder and deeper. He finally removed his hand from her mouth, making her catch her breath desperately.

He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, her moans encouraging him to go even faster. His thrusts became more powerful now. His pace was unsteady, his movements uncontrollably fast. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to control himself again, but he failed miserably doing so.

"Don't you ever reject me again," he hissed while slamming his body against hers, his hand on her throat again, choking her slightly.

Although she had trouble breathing and apart from the fact that he was a little violent and rough with her, she was extremely turned on by his behaviour. She could feel her climax approaching, her walls tightening around his shaft.

"Dean," she croaked, not being able to keep her eyes open anymore. It took him only a few more intense thrusts until his own orgasm was crushing down on him, making him groan out loud.

He stood still for a few minutes, holding her in place and resting his forehead against hers. Shannon secretly smiled to herself. She felt a lot closer to him now that she had done the day before. He might not have been gentle with her, he probably never would, but this time he made sure that she enjoyed herself as well.

He surprisingly placed a soft kiss on her forehead, slowly letting go of her and grabbing his boxers.

"Let's take a shower and head out. You wanted to bore me with your sightseeing tour through San Fran," he simply said before leaving the kitchen and making his way to the bathroom.

…...

"So, that's the Transamerica Pyramid. I think it was built back in the sixties or seventies. I'm not sure. But I…" Shannon stopped when she realized that Dean wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying. He was playing with his cell phone, probably texting someone or playing Angry Birds.

"Dean, are you even listening?" she asked, poking him lightly.

"Uhm yeah, sure, uhh, built in the seventies…" he repeated, but it was more a question than anything else.

Shannon sighed heavily, rolling her eyes at him. She was annoyed. She really wanted them to have a good time, showing him her hometown and letting him be a part of it. But he simply didn't care, or so it seemed.

"You know what? Let's just go home. I'm wasting my time here," she said, making her way into the other direction in order to take one of the cable cars.

Dean followed her quickly, not wanting to get lost in the big city where he only knew the gyms and arenas.

"Sorry, toots," he said apologetically, taking her hand into his and turning her around so that she faced him.

When realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled his hand back, shocked by his own act of affection.

_Toots? He called me toots?_ Shannon couldn't believe it. When he took her hand, something happened inside of her. Her heart started beating uncontrollably fast; she had a funny feeling in her stomach. She sighed in frustration when he let go of her again. He looked around nervously, biting his lip before dropping his head so that he didn't have to look into her eyes.

"We should get going," he suddenly said, looking at her briefly and then leading the way. She caught up on him quickly, walking right next to him and trying to figure out what was going on with him. But he wouldn't talk. They both just kept silent and made their way back home. It was an awkward situation. But she wouldn't push him. She knew that if she tried to talk to him, he would run and not come back again. And she didn't want him to leave. She loved spending time with him, even if he didn't pay attention.

When they entered her apartment, he immediately made his way to Karo's room, closing the door behind him.

What Shannon didn't know was that Dean threw himself on the bed, massaging his temples and closing his eyes tightly.

"Fuck," he said silently, cursing himself for his actions. He could feel that Shannon wanted more than just sex. Hell, he actually knew it. But he didn't want to hurt her just because he was incapable of being with someone. Being with someone in the sense of a relationship. All he could give her was sex. Plain and simple. But it was killing him to see that she was suffering deep inside. She just wouldn't say anything. To protect him. To keep him with her.

_I'm such a selfish asshole, _he thought to himself and shook his head in desperation. She chocked down her own feelings only so that he would feel comfortable when he was with her. One wouldn't believe that Dean Ambrose was able to realize what people around him were feeling. He always acted as if he didn't care about anything. As if he was heartless and cold. But he wasn't. He was acting. He was acting because he was trying to protect himself from getting hurt. That he was hurting others in the process left a bitter aftertaste each and every time. But he just couldn't help it.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Shannon.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asked while poking her head into the room, opening the door slightly.

"Leave me alone," he said, his typical self coming back to life. He needed to be an asshole. He had to show her that she shouldn't have feelings for him. That he was not worth it.

"Did I do something wrong or…" she started, but was immediately interrupted by him.

"I told you to fucking leave," he said, raising his voice and looking at her sternly. Shannon just nodded her head, swallowing hard while closing the door again. She leaned against it from the outside, closing her eyes and sighing heavily.

What was wrong with him? She was exhausted. She just wished she knew why his moods kept changing all the time.

The door was opened all of a sudden, making her lose her balance and fall back. Back into his arms.

They looked deep into each other's eyes. His big blue eyes staring a hole into her. There was this feeling in her stomach again. Her hands became sweaty, her breath was shallow.

Dean was the first one to retain his composure again, helping her stand on her two feet and taking his bag which fell to the ground when he was catching her.

"I'm hitting the gym. See you later," he simply said, brushing past her and making his way out of the apartment, leaving her alone. Once again.

Shannon allowed herself to let the tears fall down her cheek now. What was this man doing to her? Why was she that vulnerable when it came to him? She had never been that kind of girl. Never had anyone manipulated her the way he had. Although she was sure he didn't do it on purpose. It was just the way he was. And she wasn't the way she had always been before anymore. And that scared her the most.

She needed to talk to somebody. She had to get this off her chest. And the only person who would understand was Karolina.

Shannon sat down on the couch, dialling Karo's number and waiting for her to finally pick up.

"Karolina speaking, who is this?" Karo said cheerfully, bringing a smile to Shannon's face.

"You're SO German, you know that?" Shannon replied, making fun of her German friend for always being so extremely friendly when she answered her phone.

"Oh, shut up, bitch," she replied, bursting out laughing. "What's up?"

She didn't know if she should really to talk to her friend about Dean. Maybe she should keep it to herself. Why did she call in the first place? Karo was with Roman, Roman was close to Dean. Which meant that Roman told Dean and…

"Shannon?" Karo interrupted her friend's thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I…uhm…Karo, can I trust you?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Of course you can. What kind of question is that? What's wrong, babe? You sound so…uhm…I don't know…different," her friend replied, not sounding too cheerful anymore.

"Dean's here," Shannon simply said, hearing how Karo seemingly choked on something she drank.

"WHAT? What do you mean by Dean's here? Are you kidding me? He told Roman he would go back home," Karo said confused, not believing what her friend was telling her.

"He's here. He came here last night. And I'm not sure if I'm still happy about it," she answered, sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair.

"Why's that, sweetie? I thought you liked him," Karo said cautiously, not sure what Shannon was really feeling in that very moment.

"You know what? That's exactly my problem. I like him. Probably more than I should. Remember when your heart started beating uncontrollably fast in your chest, when your hands started sweating, when you couldn't think straight anymore when Roman was around? That's happening to me now, Karolina. And I hate that. I hate that I'm having these feelings. Goddammit, I think I even have butterflies in my stomach. This isn't me. This is not who I am. I'm Shannon O'Brien. The woman that doesn't care for feelings. The woman that takes what she wants. And now here I am, developing feelings for a man I barely know. A man that is not capable of any kind of affection other than sex," she stopped for a second, giving Karo the possibility to interrupt.

"So you guys had sex again?" she asked, knowing that this was probably a very silly question.

"What do you think? Of course. That's the first thing we did. He just shoved me into the apartment and ravished me then and there. I didn't even have the possibility to talk to him. And believe it or not, but he's staying in your fucking room. I mean, what's wrong with him?" Shannon wondered, not really asking Karo that question but more asking herself.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Shannon? Look, I don't blame you for your feelings. Nobody can fight them and nobody should. I know what I'm talking about. But he's not returning the feelings. He simply can't. Don't let him use you and hurt you in the process. It's not worth it," Karo said, trying to comfort her friend.

Shannon let her friend's words sink in, knowing that she was right. But it wasn't that easy. She didn't want to break this up.

"I know, I know. But he's very confusing. Earlier, for example, he surprisingly held my hand and called me 'toots'. I mean, that's really kinda cute if you ask me. But what happens then? He suddenly pulled away and acted like an asshole again. He's a moody bitch, to be honest." Shannon was unable to cope with this situation. It was exhausting.

"Where is he now?" Karo asked curiously.

"He's in the gym. He left a few minutes ago after telling me to leave him alone," Shannon answered, another tear falling down her cheeks.

"Oh stop crying, hun," her friend said sadly, her heart breaking for her.

Suddenly there were random noises on the phone. Shannon identified it as someone putting a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone; she could distantly hear Karo talking to someone.

"Shannon?" Shannon swallowed hard. It was Roman who was on the phone now.

"Yeah?" What the hell did he want from her? She didn't need for him to tell her that Dean only wanted to fuck her. She sure as hell knew that herself.

"Look, I heard what you were telling Karolina. And I'm really sorry that you're suffering because of Ambrose," he started, somehow apologizing for his friend's behaviour. "I'm just as confused as you are. He's never been like that before. But you know what? Just keep going the way it is now. I know that's a lot to ask for. But maybe Dean has to figure out what's going on himself. He's trying to be that heartless asshole and he's actually quite good at it, but I wouldn't know why he would bother spending his days off with you if there wasn't something in his heart telling him to stay with you. Give him the time he needs. I mean, it doesn't have to be true what I'm trying to say here. But who knows?"

Shannon nodded her head, although Roman couldn't see it. Maybe he was right. Hopefully he was. Just thinking about the fact that Dean could actually like her back made the butterflies in her stomach act up once again.

"I wish he was like you sometimes, Roman," she said, making him chuckle.

"Oh, don't say that. I don't want you to fall in love with me as well," he answered cocky, being slapped by his girlfriend softly after doing so.

"I leave you two lovebirds alone now. Thanks to both of you," Shannon said while wiping away one of the few tears that were still streaming down her face.

"Take care, sweetheart. And call us whenever you need to talk," he said, making her smile.

When they hung up the phone, she leaned back on the couch, reflecting the conversation she just had with her friends.

Maybe Roman had a point there. As far as Shannon knew, Dean was the typical one-night-stand type of guy. Fucking and leaving.

So why would he come back? Why would he risk getting attached to her if he didn't care?

She sighed heavily. She should stop thinking about it. She should keep going, as Roman had told her. Maybe things would work out in the end. Who knew?

…...

More than three hours later, someone knocked on the door. Shannon knew that it must have been Dean. He didn't have a key and she didn't expect anyone else.

When she opened the door, she could see him with his bag over the shoulder and some plastic bags in his right hand.

"Hi…I…uhm…I brought some Chinese," he said, insecurity reflecting in his eyes. He knew he probably had fucked up by telling her to leave him alone. He was afraid she would send him away, not wanting to see him anymore.

She stepped aside, letting him enter the apartment without saying a word. She made her way to the kitchen and he put the food on the living room table, waiting for her to return with some forks.

When she came back, she took the seat next to him before opening the boxes and tasting the food inside of them.

She remained silent. Something that made him extremely nervous. What was he supposed to say? Should he apologize? Should he act as if nothing had happened?

"So, shall we watch a movie tonight?" he asked casually before shoving a fork full of fried noodles into his mouth.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes slightly blood-shot. Had she cried? Because of him? He became sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

"We could. Any preferences? Action? Or Romance?" She emphasized the last word, looking him straight in the eye. Dean swallowed hard. What was she doing to him? This was becoming way too complicated for him. He knew why he'd never started being with a woman on a regular basis. But there was just something about her. He couldn't really tell what it was. On one hand, he was sick of knowing that she liked him more than she should. But on the other hand, he enjoyed that she did. That he was important to someone.

"Action," he simply said, breaking the eye-contact and continuing to eat. He wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let her have control over him. He was Dean fucking Ambrose. He didn't need only one woman in his life when he could have them all.

She was just a good lay, he told himself. Nothing else.

"Forgot to tell you that I have to fly back tomorrow afternoon. We have a house show in Connecticut," he informed her, just to have some Smalltalk with her.

"Okay," she said, her monosyllabic answer driving him crazy. He was trying to have a conversation with her but she didn't play along. Why was she making things even more complicated?

"Will you take me to the airport? I would have to take a cab otherwise." He looked at her expectantly. He was hoping she would say yes. He didn't want to go alone. He always envied the people that had either someone taking them to the airport or waiting for them to come back home. He wanted that. He needed that.

"Let's see. I have to work tomorrow. I'll think about it," she replied, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. She stood up and made her way to the shelf in order to choose one of her DVDs.

"Con Air?" she asked, throwing the DVD at him which he skilfully caught.

Dean just nodded his head. He wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. If she wanted to play this game, he would play along.


	2. Hi there, I'm Gavin!

_**Here we go with the next chapter! Thanks so much for following, reviewing and favoriting my story. You guys rock.**_

_**Thanks a lot to pezziecoyote for being an awesome beta reader for this chapter.**_

_**This chapter was partly written bei ShannonTheAwesomeOne, but you will see which part exactly while you're reading it :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Hi there, I'm Gavin!

Shannon and Dean were watching TV early the next morning. As they always did. There wasn't really a lot to talk about. Unfortunately. They both kept on being stubborn, not wanting to give the other person the satisfaction of 'winning' this game.

But Shannon hated that awkward situation between them. She knew she had to be the one to give in if she wanted this to work. Although she didn't know Dean well enough, she was sure that he knew how to play this game. He was a winner. That's what he always said and this time he would win again. Simply because Shannon couldn't take the tension anymore.

As inconspicuously as possible, she slowly moved closer to him, placing her head on his strong shoulder. She kept her focus on the TV screen, afraid to see the annoyance on his face. But she would be surprised to see that his look wasn't annoyed at all, no, he actually had a huge smile on his face.

Without saying a word, he put his arm around her, moving his body even closer to hers. A relieved sigh escaped Shannon's lips, making him smile even more. He caressed her arm softly, enjoying the feeling of her being so close to him. He had never experienced something like this before.

In this very moment, he didn't even feel the need to have sex with her. He just wanted her to be in his arms, he wanted to feel her heartbeat, her body close to his.

He was confused. He hated the feeling of being comfortable with someone. He knew how this would all end. It would end with her being hurt. It would end with him being broken again. And although he sometimes loved the pain, just to feel that he was alive, he didn't want to suffer because of heartache. He would rather have his neck broken than to have a mental breakdown.

He'd always told himself not to trust anybody. He didn't even trust himself. How was he supposed to let others see or know what was going on inside of his head? He didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling. Feelings were trouble. Big trouble. But the things he was thinking, the things he was experiencing with her…he just knew that these were indeed feelings. Feelings he couldn't fight, that just wouldn't leave.

As much as he wanted to forget about all of this, he couldn't back away. He didn't want to stop. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, making Shannon's heart beat even faster in her chest. Was Dean trying to show her affection? Is this how Dean Ambrose showed somebody he liked them?

Shannon tried not to think about this too much. She remembered Roman's words. Maybe Dean needed time to figure out what he felt. What he really wanted. And she would not put him under pressure. She would give him the time he needed. And she would wait for him to be ready for her. She just hoped he would make up his mind rather sooner than later.

"I can't take you to the airport later. I have to work," Shannon said quietly, breaking the silence. She really wanted to take him and she actually could have. She didn't lie when she said that she had to work, but that didn't happen until later in the evening. She thought it was for the better if he left by himself. It would hurt her too much to see him leave. She didn't want this to be too emotional for both of them. She was afraid Dean would change his mind when he realized that they were getting way too attached to each other in that short period of time they had spent together.

"Oh…uhm…okay. I'll get a cab then," he said, trying desperately to hide the disappointment in his voice. He really wished she would have accompanied him. But why would she even care? And why did he? He didn't need anyone. He had always left alone. Why change anything about it?

The longer he thought about this whole situation, the more he had the feeling of changing to his old self again. He needed to be that asshole again in order to protect himself. He needed to show her once again that he wasn't the man she wanted in her life. At least not permanently.

While she was still focused on the TV screen, he slowly moved one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts, cupping it as much as possible through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Shannon swallowed hard. What was he trying to do now? That man was clearly insatiable. She knew that telling him she wasn't in the mood wouldn't change anything. He would be mad again, taking from her what he needed. In an animalistic way.

She decided not to react in any way. She kept staring at the TV, although not really seeing what was happening on there.

He slid his hand into her shirt, moaning in surprise when he realized that she wasn't even wearing a bra. He rubbed her hardened nipple between his fingers, relishing the fact that her whole body started shivering. It felt so good to have control over her body. And as long as he had control over her, he didn't have to be afraid she would ever be able to have control over him.

Just like her, he kept watching the show on TV, but he didn't really care what all of this was about. Although his eyes were fixed on something else, his hands knew exactly how to move and where to touch her. His hand slowly made its way out of her shirt again, moving downwards, caressing her stomach and grabbing the waistband of her shorts.

She automatically raised her hips, thereby helping him to get her out of her shorts, taking her panties with them in one fell swoop.

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a brief moment and desperately anticipating him to finally touch her again. She wanted to feel him, be close to him, she just wanted to forget about all the trouble. And even though he was the one responsible for all the trouble and the pain, he was also the one to take it all away. When she was with him, he made her lose her mind, making it impossible for her to think straight.

As soon as his index and middle finger touched her clit, a soft moan escaped her lips. He started rubbing it between his fingers agonizingly slow, sending chills up and down her spine.

She let out a frustrated sigh when he let go of her again, moving away from her and getting off of the couch. She now looked at him wide-eyed, afraid he would leave her in this state now. But he wouldn't. Dean Ambrose always finished what he had started. And seeing the pleading look in her eyes made him realize how much power he had over her. And that put a mischievous smile to his face.

He kneeled down in front of her, spreading her legs with both of his hands and moving in between them. He looked deep into her eyes when he started rubbing her clit once again.

She just looked back at him, enjoying the feeling of him pleasuring her with his fingers while his beautiful blue eyes stared a hole into her. She could get lost in them. She fell in love with them. And she was about to fall in love with this man as well. The man that was now looking at her with that smug smirk on his face. The man who was trying so badly to treat her just like he had treated every other woman before. But this man had a soft side as well. And she knew it. She knew it when she looked into those eyes, eyes she could stare into all day long.

No one had ever turned her on as much as he had. There was just something about him. It was new, it was exciting. Nothing was off-limits with him. He enjoyed sex as much as she did. And with him, she was willing to try whatever he had in mind.

He started moving one of his fingers along her wet opening, very slowly, up and down. He now focused on the most intimate part of her body, mesmerizing every inch of it so that he would always have in mind what she looked like for when he would jerk himself off in one of these empty hotel rooms when he was all by himself again.

He parted her lips with his fingers, licking his lips in anticipation. He wanted to taste her, taste her sweet pussy.

He moved his head down, hiding in between her legs. He looked at her when the tip of his tongue flicked over her clit very slightly. He barely touched her, but even this made her whole body quiver. He kept flicking the small bundle of nerves with his tongue, now using it fully to please her even more. He used both of his hands to keep her lips apart, sucking on her clit and letting it go with a popping sound every now and then. She started massaging her breasts through her shirt, her eyes closed now. This man was driving her insane. Her whole body ran on adrenaline.

He moved away from her swollen nub and made his way down, entering her wet opening with his tongue, making her scream out loud. He continued moving it in and out of her, at first very slowly, the speeding up.

"You like when I fuck you with my tongue, don't you?" he said in between licks, smiling to himself when he saw how much she was enjoying this sweet torture.

"Fuck yes," she said, completely out of breath.

"Your pussy is so delicious, baby. I want you to taste yourself," he said, moving two of his fingers inside of her before letting her suck on them, having her taste herself on his fingers.

His cock hardened even more when he watched her do this. This girl was one of a kind. She made him feel things he had never felt before. She liked it dirty, she liked it rough. She liked all the things he did. He was in heaven.

He moved his hand away from her mouth, continuing to suck on her clit while he fucked her with his fingers at the same time.

She moved her hips against the movement of his head, begging him to go faster. She could feel the familiar sensation building up in her abdomen. She couldn't hold back. She didn't have control over her body anymore.

She grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, the other hand grabbing his short hair and pulling at it.

"Oh God Dean…I…I'm cumming," she moaned in pleasure, letting the orgasm wash over her body, making Dean swallow her juices.

After a few more moments he slowly let go of her, licking his lips which were slightly swollen by her wetness, a smirk on his face.

She tried to catch her breath, still enjoying the effect of the climax she had just experienced.

When he got on his two feet again, she could see the bulge in his shorts. She sat up straight again, moving her head so that she was eye-level with his crotch, pulling down his pants in one quick movement, determined to return the favor.

She looked at his hard erection closely, licking away the pre-cum that had built on the tip of his cock, making him moan out loud.

She took him into her mouth slowly, inch by inch, as much as she could. Dean groaned when he realized how deep she let him in, rolling his eyes in the back of his head because of the intense feelings she was giving him.

She started sucking him off, making sure that her tongue kept licking its way up and down while using her hand to support her actions.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing it against the movements of his crotch while looking down on her.

There was nothing better than watching her getting her mouth fucked by his hard length. The way she looked at him, so innocent and submissive, was beyond mind-blowing.

She began licking his balls while still jerking him off with her hand, making him breathe in sharply. That woman knew how to please him and he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself back. Her tongue was driving him crazy.

Once again, she took him into her mouth, her head now moving frantically back and forth. She could feel he was close. And she wanted him to experience an orgasm just as intense as hers was.

He suddenly slid out of her mouth, throwing her upper body against the back rest of the couch.

"Open your mouth. I want you to swallow every drop of my cum, got it?" He looked at her with misty eyes, his tone demanding and firm.

She just nodded her head, slightly opening her mouth while he was stroking his cock at an uncontrollably fast pace.

It took him just a few more strokes until he came, scattering his cum all over her face and pushing his cock into her mouth once again so that she could swallow the rest of it.

"Oh fuck…," he groaned before pulling back and looking down at her in awe. Others might have been disgusted by that sight, but seeing her face covered in his cum was something he would never want to miss again.

He caressed her hair and helped her get up, studying her face once again before pulling up his shorts.

"I'll go and clean up," she said, glancing at him briefly and making her way to the bathroom, leaving him behind with his thoughts.

When she looked into the mirror, she was slightly embarrassed and immediately blushed. She looked like some porn star after taping a cheap movie.

But when she was with Dean, she enjoyed being his little slut. She knew that this was odd. But she knew that this is what he wanted and needed. And whatever he desired, she would give to him.

She just hoped it was worth it in the end. She hoped he would finally see that she was his perfect fit. That they belonged together.

She knew that Dean Ambrose probably wasn't the guy a woman should fall in love with. But she couldn't help it. He was special. He was different. He was Dean. And although his moods kept changing and even though he sometimes treated her like a piece of shit, she endured it. She endured it so that one day she would win again. Win his heart.

...

_**Many thanks to the amazing ShannonTheAwesomeOne for writing this awesome introduction of the new neighbor, Gavin. Enjoy, folks.**_

"Alright, grocery shopping was a success! Now, all I have to do is- oh no! Did I get the dog food? Oh yeah, right. That's what I flipped out about when I got into the car… Oh noooo, where are my keys? Dang it! Come on, come on, come on!" The tall and lanky man exclaimed as he dropped all of his groceries and started fondling every pocket on his person. He just moved in, how could he already lose his keys!?

After what felt like forever, he realized the keys weren't on his person; they were already in the keyhole. He slapped a hand to his forehead as his face got a little red. Of course, only he could be that dumb! He turned the key and pushed the door open, a happy blonde puffball of a dog jumping outside and barreling into his legs.

"No Fabio, get back inside! No, no. I'll give you a treat WHEN YOU GO INSIDE! Get in, go on! Get!" All of his attempts were futile; this dog just wasn't going to listen. But then something happened.

The dog ran off.

"No! Fabio, come! Grahh, dang it!" He left his groceries on the floor and ran after his little buddy down the hallway and found him barking at the feet of a man and woman, who just came out of the apartment next door. "Sorry, sorry! That's my dog, I'm sorry!"

The girl giggled as she bent down to pet Fabio, and her boyfriend sneered. The dog's owner jogged over to the duo and picked up his dog.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Gavin, I uh… I just moved in. I guess you guys are my neighbors?" Gavin questioned, focusing on the brown haired girl. It wasn't because she was pretty, because he thought that she was really pretty. But she wasn't glaring at him with a sneer on her face, like her boyfriend did.

"Oh, yeah. That's me. Hi, I'm Shannon. This is Dean, my uh…friend." Gavin noticed the girl look up at her tall, light brown haired friend with a yearning but forlorn gaze, a look that he knew all too well. Dean forced a smile and patted Shannon's behind.

"Yeah… I'm late for my flight. See ya later, toots!" He beamed, happy to be free from the awkward situation as he walked off. Gavin watched Shannon watch Dean walk away, the same look in her eyes as before. Oh yeah, she was being duped and Gavin didn't like it one bit.

"So!" - Shannon looked at Gavin, the look in her eyes now gone as she reached out to pat Fabio's head. - "I uh… Sorry for interrupting you guys with Fabio here. Uhm, I guess I'll see you later? I mean, you're my neighbor so it's pretty much obvious that we'll see each other again and… yeah. I have groceries sitting in front of my apartment and I should probably go bring them inside and- OH DANG IT! MY ICE CREAM!"

And Shannon watched Gavin put Fabio down and run back over to the several brown bags that sat in front of his door. Fabio stayed at her feet and joined her watching his master struggle to pick up all of the groceries and drag them inside. The little blonde pup looked up at the girl as she giggled again and yipped to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry little fella. Come on, I think your daddy wants you back home!" Shannon stated, walking over to her neighbor's door and picking up the last two bags that sat on the floor. Fabio followed her into his master's home, running over to the kitchen where Gavin was frantically pulling everything out of the brown bags and putting them on the counter and table as he searched for his now melted ice cream. Shannon plopped the two bags she held onto the table with a bang, which caused Gavin to shriek.

"Gaahhh! Oh, sorry! It's you! Oh, what're those- oh right! I forgot bags in the hallway, stupid me! Thanks!" The man said, purposely speaking in a low tone as to… make himself sound manlier. His shriek was quite feminine and that was really embarrassing. Shannon couldn't help but laugh as she watched Gavin pull out a pint of Vanilla ice cream, which was definitely melted.

"Well, you could make a milkshake?" She said, hoping to cheer him up a little. Thankfully, it did. He dropped the pint onto the counter as he grabbed his blender.

"That's a great idea! But uh… That's way too much milkshake for me to handle… Hey, would you like one? I got chocolate syrup if Vanilla isn't your thing, so you can have a chocolate milkshake if you want!"

Shannon couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, this guy was a hoot and a half! "That sounds like an awesome idea. But it's okay, I like Vanilla."

"Whew, good! 'Cause I think I forgot to buy the syrup!" Gavin said as he peered into his fridge to hide the blush that must have been crossing his cheeks.

...

When Dean arrived at the arena a couple of hours later, Roman, Seth and Karolina were already in the locker room, waiting for him so that they could plan their next attack.

"Hi Dean, how was home?" Roman asked and looked at him expectantly. He was curious about his friend's response, knowing that he was going to lie to him. Dean would never tell anyone that he was with Shannon. He would never admit that he wanted to spend time with someone rather than being alone. Because Dean was a loner. And he had to keep his reputation.

"Quiet," Dean simply said, throwing his bag into the corner of the room and sitting down on the couch next to Seth.

Seth, Roman and Karo looked at each other knowingly, but made sure to drop the subject immediately. If Dean didn't want to talk about it, then they wouldn't force him into doing so. They acted as if they had no idea what really happened. It was for the best. Also because they didn't want to let him know that Shannon had called them. If Dean knew that she had, he would definitely be pissed off with her. It would make him realize that she wasn't so easy about the relationship they had. And that would ruin everything.

"So, who's next on the list?" Dean asked, coming straight to business. He wasn't here to talk about his free time. He was here to work. He was here to forget about his feelings. He didn't want to think about Shannon anymore. Whenever Dean was in the ring, there was nothing else but him and his opponent. He didn't have time to think about some woman he was fucking when he had time off.

…..

It took them only 20 minutes until they were done discussing their plan. They had become a very good team and not many words had to be spoken in order to know what had to be done.

It was still time until the house show would start. And normally, at least before Karolina was around, they would warm up with some sit- and push-ups.

But now everything was different. It wasn't just him, Seth and Roman anymore. No, Karo was around now– constantly.

He liked that girl. He really did. But seeing her reminded him of Shannon all the time. And that was pissing him off. He wanted to be alone with his friends. They didn't need any women around.

He looked at Seth who was sitting right next to him. He was playing with his cell phone, checking his twitter account and searching for new songs on iTunes. This guy really was a music addict.

Then he moved his head towards Roman. He had Karolina sitting on his lap, both of them making out like some teenager couple. He had a disgusted look on his face when he saw how their tongues were playing with each other, Roman caressing his girlfriend's cheek and running his other hand through her hair. She started giggling when he bit her lip gently before slowly tracing the skin of her neck with his tongue.

When he saw the way they were looking at each other, he could feel a twitch in his heart. And that made him mad. It made him mad that Roman had something he wanted so badly as well. No, not Karo. But this thing in general. Being able to be with someone you like. Being able to kiss that person in front of others and not hiding behind closed doors. They looked happy. They were in love.

"Goddammit, go get a room for fuck's sake," Dean suddenly said, getting up and storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Seth looked at his friends wide-eyed, startled by Dean's unexpected and sudden reaction.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Seth asked no one in particular. He had seen Dean freak out a couple of times before, but he had never seen him have any problem with Roman and Karolina being all lovey-dovey.

"It's Shannon," Roman simply said, sighing heavily. He looked at his girlfriend and she immediately understood what he wanted from her. She had to call Shannon. Something must have happened.


	3. Love is such a crazy thing

_**Well, for everyone interested in who Gavin really is, I would like you to know that his character is based on Tobuscus / Toby Turner which some of you might know from YouTube. A huuuge thank you to **__**ShannonTheAwesomeOne**__** for this awesome idea and making this Gavin's face claim!**_

_**Thanks to pezziecoyote for beta-reading this chapter and thanks to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. **_

_**I'm so glad you like this story. **_

_**Enjoy the new chapter :-)**_

Chapter 3: Love is such a crazy thing

Another week had passed and all Shannon had received from Dean were a few text messages telling her in which city their next show would be held.

She didn't really expect anything else. But she thought he would at least ask her how she was and what she was doing rather than just casually mentioning where he was at the moment.

But then again she was happy that he kept in touch at all.

After Karo had called her the week before about Dean throwing a tantrum after seeing her and Roman making out, she was more unsure than ever.

Why did it bother him so much now that two of his best friends were in love? Why all of a sudden? He had always been supportive of their relationship. And now, after spending some alone-time with Shannon, it was pissing him off to see other people's PDA. Was he jealous? Is this what he secretly wanted? Being with her?

Shannon let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head and cursing herself for even thinking about a relationship with Dean Ambrose.

She stared at her cell phone, reading his latest text over and over again:

_We're in San José 2day. Not too far away from u. Dean_

He was so close. He was less than an hour away from her. And here she was, sitting on her couch in her sweatpants and a washed-out shirt.

What was he trying to tell her with that message? Did he want her to come over? Was he going to visit her again?

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. Sighing, she put her cell phone on the table and slowly made her way to the front door.

She was mentally exhausted. Dean was the first thought every morning when she woke up and the last thing in her mind before she went to bed each and every night. Her feelings kept on eating her up.

"Hi Shannon, I have this cool new game and wanted to ask if you wanted to play it with me," Gavin said excitedly after she opened the door.

A huge smile spread across her face when she saw how cheerful Gavin was. They had gotten to know each other quite well during the last couple of days. He was so much like her. Laid-back, addicted to video games and a complete nerd. It was adorable. He was adorable.

It was indescribable but she felt so carefree when she was with him.

"Sure, come in. I just need to get changed," she answered and motioned for him to enter her apartment.

"Why change? You're fine the way you are. I like your shirt," he said while passing her, giving her one of his heart-melting smiles.

_He likes my shirt? He must definitely be blind_, she thought to herself.

He plopped down on the couch, switching on the TV and waiting for her to start her games console.

It was as if they had known each other forever. He felt at home when he was in her apartment. And she felt the same way when she was in his.

The relationship she had to Gavin reminded Shannon of the one between Karolina and Seth. They were inseparable and hit it off right away. Despite the fact that they hadn't known each other for such a long time, he was already a real close friend to her.

"So, how's it? Has Dean called already?" Gavin looked at his new friend expectantly.

She had never really talked to him about her 'connection' to Dean, but he swore that that guy was just using her. She definitely wanted more from him than he wanted from her, he was sure of that.

"Just messaged me saying he was in San José, nothing else," she muttered, sitting down next to him on the couch.

He tried to read her face and all he could see was desperation and sadness. He didn't know why she was with a guy that couldn't give her what she wanted and needed, but it was none of his business.

"Are you going to see him then?" Although he knew that he should probably drop the subject, he just couldn't. He wanted to know more about her. As a person, a woman, a friend. And he wanted to know more about this Dean guy. Maybe he would understand why she was so sad while mentioning him.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. What if he doesn't want to see me?" she asked, more to herself than him.

She felt so insecure when it came to Dean. Maybe he wanted to see her. Or he didn't. She had no idea, but she was too afraid of being dumped by him.

"You could still say you were going to visit Karolina, not him," Gavin said, as a matter-of-fact.

Shannon gave him a weak smile while nodding her head. Maybe he was right. She had nothing to lose. Even if he wasn't too keen on seeing her, she was at least able to meet her other friends.

"I might as well go there later today," she said and turned her head towards the TV screen, leaning back against the back rest of her couch and getting comfortable for their first round of gambling.

He watched her every movement, the expressions on her face making him weak in the knees. He had no idea why he suggested to her to go visit Dean.

He finally found a woman who seemed to be his matching part. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. She was uncomplicated, easy-going, not afraid of being herself when she was with him by wearing sweatpants and not putting on any make-up. She didn't even need any make-up. She was a natural beauty.

He had never been with a girl that would voluntarily play video games with him. She was unique. And here he was, telling her to go to the man that was probably fucking her brains out, including every brain cell that was left in her head. Because if she were still in possession of some of them, she wouldn't even be thinking about being with that Dean guy.

He now focused on the TV screen, preparing himself for a gambling battle with his so-called dream girl. A girl that would never want him.

Because in the end he was still just a stupid little nerd.

...

Shannon was nervously chewing her fingernails while waiting for her friend to finally pick up her phone. She knew Karo loved her new ringtone but that didn't mean she had to hear it until it ended.

"Karolina speaking," the person on the other end said.

"Hey Karo, it's me, Shannon," she said quietly, mentally slapping herself for being so nervous while talking to one of her best friends.

"Shannon, what's up? It's good to hear from you," she answered, happy to hear her friend's voice.

"Look, I've parked my car in a side street close to the arena. Do you think you could pick me up and bring me backstage? I...uhm…I wanted to see Dean. And you, of course," she added quickly.

"You're here in San José? Why haven't you told me?" Karo asked curiously.

"Well, let's say I decided to come her spontaneously. Will you pick me up then?" she asked again, hoping for her friend to say yes.

"I'll be right there," she replied, asking Shannon for the street name so that she would find her quickly.

Ten minutes later, Karo pulled her friend into a tight hug, telling her how much she had missed her.

"Does Dean know you're here?" Karo asked, taking Shannon's hand into hers and leading their way back to the arena.

"No, I wanted to surprise him. But right now I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Maybe I should leave again," Shannon suddenly said and tried to turn around in order to go back into the other direction again.

"No no no no, you're staying here. And if he's going to be a douchebag, I'll kick his ass," her friend reassured her, bringing a smile to her face.

"Has he been talking about me?" Shannon asked shyly while following Karo again.

"No, not really. But you know how he is. Roman told me Dean never really talked about women. But let me tell you something, he's been in a mood lately…it's annoying," she replied, a smirk on her face.

Shannon wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad sign. She didn't even know if his moods had something to do with her at all.

Maybe he was pissed off because he wasn't getting any. Or was he? She didn't want to know. Just thinking about him having sex with another woman broke her heart. But she couldn't blame him. She knew how he was. He seemed to be in a constant need for sex and it wouldn't surprise her if he banged a different woman each and every night. And she had no reason to be mad at him if he really did. Considering the fact that they weren't dating, he wouldn't even be cheating on her. Even if it felt like it – at least to her.

"Here we are," Karo said, opening a huge metal door and letting her in.

The hallways were brightened up with neon lights that actually hurt her eyes, reminding her of being in a hospital. There were people rushing through the corridors, yelling from one end to the other. It was a hectic environment.

As Shannon was looking around in awe, she didn't realize that they had arrived at the Shield's locker room. Karo was about to open the door when her friend suddenly stopped her.

"Wait a minute. Do I…uhm…do I look ok?" she asked, the look in her eyes reflecting insecurity.

Karo looked at her friend with a smile on her face, squeezing her hand softly. Shannon had put on make-up, wearing skin-tight jeans and a top that revealed a little cleavage. Just enough to make Dean lose his mind. She just knew it.

"You look wonderful. Now relax. He will know when you're nervous," she replied, slowly opening the door.

"Look who's here," Karo said cheerfully, dragging the girl that was hiding behind her into the room.

"Shannon, hey, what a surprise," Roman said with a huge smile on his face while approaching her and giving her a bear hug.

"Hey Roman, it's good to see you," she said, trying to catch her breath after Roman let go of her.

Seth just waved at her shyly, a small smile playing on his lips. He still didn't know how to handle her or what to think of her. All he saw in her was a man-eater that at first wanted to rape him, but maybe this time she could convince him that she was actually a really nice girl.

Dean stopped lacing his boots and looked up to her from his sitting position, keeping a straight face.

"Hi," he simply said before bringing his attention back to his boots.

Shannon's heart broke then and there, but she tried not to show anyone how disappointed and hurt she was by his behaviour. Not in front of him and not in front of their friends.

But Karo knew exactly what was going on as soon as she looked into Shannon's face. She looked at her friend pitifully before turning her head towards Roman, giving him a sign to say something in order to ease the awkward situation.

"So, uhm, are you staying for the show tonight?" Roman asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully actually. Sometimes he simply wasn't good at acting. It was obvious that he was trying to lesson the awkwardness. Karo just rolled her eyes at him, sighing heavily when he just shrugged his shoulders innocently.

In the meantime, Dean was done with his preparation and made his way to his duffel bag, searching for some tape he would put on his hands as he usually did.

"Uhm…yeah…I guess," Shannon said nervously, her voice shaky. Dean looked at her briefly and smirked when hearing her answer. She was going to stay for the show? Perfect. That meant he was getting laid that night.

Shannon's knees became weak when he looked at her like that. It was like he was telling her with that expression on his face that he was going to fuck her brains out later that day. It was like a telepathic conversation.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the show," Dean simply said, passing her and lightly touching her arm with his by doing so. She took a deep breath and watched him exit the room, leaving her behind with a head full of thoughts of him fucking her senseless. Once again.

...

Shannon watched as Karolina and Roman danced with each other. Her friend moving her hips seductively against her boyfriend's crotch, a mischievous smile on her face.

The way they were looking at each other made her heart melt. This was something she wanted. She wanted to dance with Dean in between dozens of other people. She wanted to kiss him, run her hands through his hair and show the world how much he meant to her.

Roman and Karolina were enviable. It had taken them a long time to get where they were now, but Roman supported her in everything she did. He had been patient with her, giving her all the time she needed to be able to trust him. He made her fall in love with him just by being her rock. He made her forget about Drew. He showed her what love was really about.

She was happy that her friend was finally able to stand by their relationship publicly. They were such an adorable couple.

"Want a beer?" Seth asked, startling her by his sudden appearance. He offered her a bottle of beer which she thankfully took. She needed alcohol. She needed to numb the pain. The pain Dean caused by completely ignoring her since they had arrived at that club in downtown San José.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a weak smile before turning her attention back to the dance floor.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Seth asked while watching two of his best friends who were now lost in a passionate kiss.

"They do, indeed. They deserve to be happy, especially Karo," she answered, her heart heavy in her chest. She really wanted to be happy for her friend, but at the same time it hurt her to realize that this was something she would never have with Dean.

"You don't seem to be too happy though," Seth presumed, now looking at her expectantly.

She met his gaze and wasn't sure if his eyes were really reflecting worry. She hadn't really spent a lot of time with Seth. He had always kept his distance, but now it seemed as if he had known her forever. She could finally understand why Karo felt so close to him. He was that guy that you could talk to about anything. He always knew when something was bothering you. He was so different compared to other men she'd known before.

"It's nothing really," she lied and broke the eye-contact, not wanting him to see the pain in her face.

"Dean can't give you what Roman gives Karo. Even if he wanted to, he just can't. I really think he likes you, but…I don't know Shannon," he looked at her pitifully and sighed. "Don't fight for his love. You're gonna lose."

Shannon swallowed hard and nodded her head. She didn't want to hear this, but it was the truth. And the truth hurt.

She gave the bottle back to Seth, turned around and made her way out of the way too crowded room without saying goodbye. She wanted to go back home and cry herself to sleep. She should have stayed there after all. Coming to San José was a bad idea.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean said, suddenly appearing in front of her and stopping her by grabbing her wrist.

"I'm going home. Now would you please back off?" she said through gritted teeth. Who in the hell did he think he was? She wouldn't let him break her even more. He had done enough damage so far.

Dean forcefully dragged her with him, his hand still around her wrist. He quickly made his way through the crowd and suddenly burst through the door of the women's bathroom, making the ladies yelp in shock.

He didn't even pay attention to them and shoved Shannon into one of the stalls, closing the door behind her and locking them in.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing? Let me get outta here or I'm going to scream," she warned, but Dean just smirked at her mischievously.

He pressed his lips onto hers, pinning her hands above her head so that she wasn't able to fight him anymore. She tried her best to get away from him, but as he kept deepening the kiss, she was losing the strength to fight him.

When he started nibbling her earlobe and kissing her neck, a soft moan escaped her lips. Once again he won the game. Dean Ambrose got what he wanted. He always did.

As soon as he realized that she was putty in his hands, he let her go. She immediately buried her hands into his hair, pushing his body closer to hers.

Although her head tried to tell her to leave him and not give in, her heart and her body wanted her to carry on.

Dean didn't bother undressing her completely. He only exposed the parts of her body he wanted and needed. He almost tore her top apart by pulling at it forcefully, so that he could grab her ample breasts only to tease her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Do you still want to leave now, baby? Is this what you want to do?" he asked, knowing her answer already. She would never be able to turn him down and knowing that put a smile on his face. Shannon was his and if he wanted her, he would always get her.

She didn't answer his question. She wasn't able to speak at all. All she could do was think about what he was about to do next.

As if he could read her mind, he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down in one fell swoop, letting her step out of them.

Again he crashed his mouth onto hers, their tongues dancing with each other furiously. He tasted like a mixture of whiskey and cigarettes. This was what Dean Ambrose tasted like. And she loved that. She loved everything about him. Even if it meant that he smelled like an ashtray sometimes.

He started unbuckling his belt and opened his jeans shortly afterwards, pushing them down just below his knees. Shoving her panties to the side, he roughly plunged himself into her, making her scream in surprise.

"Oh, you're so wet for me, baby," he said, biting the soft skin of her neck. They could hear people banging on the door and screaming for them to get out of there and get a room. But they didn't care. Nobody would be able to stop them now.

He grabbed her hips and picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his midsection. His thrusts were fast and powerful, but he still kept speeding up minute by minute.

He looked into her eyes and was sure to see not only passion and lust, but also love. And that scared him. He didn't want her to love him. He didn't want her to think that this was an act of love. It wasn't. He just needed his satisfaction and nothing else.

He broke the eye-contact and attacked her neck with his teeth once again. Her moans became even louder now and when he felt her walls tightening around his shaft, he intensified the power of his thrusts, sending her over the edge and making her scream his name.

He kept still, emptying himself into her and enjoying the climax he had just experienced. They were both trying to catch their breaths, still ignoring the people banging on their door.

After a few moments, he slid out of her and pushed up his boxers and pants. They both got dressed in an uncomfortable silence, quickly glancing at one another here and then.

Shannon didn't know what to say. And neither did Dean. It was an awkward situation. A situation Dean wasn't able to handle.

He gently pushed her to the side, opening the door and leaving the women's bathroom in a hurry without looking at her or even saying another word.

Several girls kept yelling at Shannon, but she didn't really notice. She was trying to process what had just happened.

He had used her. Once again. He made it crystal clear that all he wanted was this. Sex. Anywhere he could, anytime he could. He didn't care about her feelings. The only feelings he cared about were the ones involving his dick.

Broken-hearted and with her head hanging low, she made her way out of the club. This time for good. She didn't want to say goodbye to anyone. Not even Karo. She didn't want to see Dean ever again. Seth was right. Dean would never be able to give her what she wanted and needed.

...

She knocked on his door and waited patiently for him to open it. She had been crying all the way from San José to San Francisco, giving her one of the worst headaches she'd ever had.

"Shannon, what happened? What are you doing here?" Gavin asked and looked at her, a worried look on his face.

He took her hand and gently tugged her into his apartment. He had never seen her like this and it broke his heart. He led her into his living room, letting her sit down on his couch and taking the seat next to her. He waited for her to calm down. It didn't make sense to force her into talking. He would wait until she was ready to tell him what had happened.

Gavin put his arm around her and let her cry. She buried her head into his chest, wetting it with the tears that were streaming down her face.

"He doesn't love me," she simply said, her voice shaky.

He knew it. He knew that this Dean guy had broken her heart. He was angry. Angry that this man had hurt this beautiful young woman that was crying her eyes out on his couch in the middle of the night.

"Did he actually say it?" His question was probably a silly one, but he wanted to fully understand what was going on between her and Dean.

She lifted her head, her eyes blood-shoot and teary-eyed.

"No, but he showed me," she started, letting him wipe away her tears with his thumb. "He always does. But you know what? It's my own fault. We agreed to just have sex with each other. I mean, it was a silent agreement but still…and…uh…I don't know. I think I love him and I hate myself for it. Because I knew that he was incapable of loving someone. I've known it from the very beginning. And I'm such a fool for letting him use me. I'm so dumb."

She started sobbing all over again, her whole body shaking. He put his arms around her shoulders and moved closer to her, his heart beating fast in his chest.

How could someone do this to her? She was such a beautiful and lovely human being. She was everything he'd ever wanted. But she wanted someone else. And this someone treated her like shit. And she fell for it each and every time.

"Gavin?" she said quietly, slowly calming down.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He ran his hand through her brown hair, waiting for her to continue.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I don't want to be alone," she answered before looking up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Of course, I'll just get a blanket and crash on the couch. You can have my bed," he offered, trying to get up but was stopped by Shannon immediately.

"No Gavin, I really don't want to be alone," she said, getting up as well and taking his hand into hers. She led the way to his bedroom, opening the door and making her way over to the bed.

He watched as she removed her clothes, a few tears still streaming down her face. She slid into one side of his bed, only dressed in her lingerie, while looking at him expectantly.

Gavin swallowed hard. He didn't know what she expected him to do. Seeing her in her underwear made him nervous and he wasn't sure how to react now.

He quickly got out of his jeans, his shirt following shortly afterwards. Unsure he made his way over to the bed and slid into the other side of it with her watching his every move.

"I just want to be in your arms tonight," she whispered, moving closer to him and resting her head on his chest.

Gavin tried to control his breathing, but feeling her hot skin on his was making this very difficult. He had to retain himself. He was supposed to be there for her and comfort her. Taking advantage of the situation was the worst thing he could do.

"Good night, Gavin," she said quietly before closing her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. Forget about all the pain she had just endured. She wanted to forget about Dean. And having Gavin there to support her was all she could ask for. She couldn't ask for a better friend.

A friend. Just a friend.

Gavin looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Here he was, comforting the woman he longed for after she got screwed by Dean Ambrose – literally. She was heartbroken because of another man.

He so badly wanted to be the man in her life. But he never would. Or would he?


	4. Leave me alone, Dean!

_**Here I am with another chapter. I actually wanted to you to keep waiting, but then again I couldn't help but post it already lol Hope you all enjoy. **_

_**And thanks so much to all of you for your support! You know who you are :)**_

Chapter 4: Leave me alone, Dean!

Dean had been staring at his cell phone screen for endless minutes now. She looked so beautiful, so happy. The way she smiled made his heart melt. Her eyes were sparkling, making his heart beat fast in his chest.

He had a horrible hangover this morning. Not only had he suffer drank too much, Shannon was on his mind constantly. He just realized now how much he must have hurt her. Not only the night before, but all these times they had spent together.

Knowing that she had feelings for him and him not caring about them was cruel and heartless. And he knew it. He knew it, but he just couldn't change it. It was selfish of him to try and protect himself while she was getting hurt in the process.

He should have told her to leave and move on. Without him. He was no good for her. No good for anyone.

"Dean? Hey, are you even listening?" Seth clicked his fingers in front of Dean's face, trying to get his attention after calling his name a couple of times without success.

"What is it, Rollins?" Dean asked annoyed, quickly deleting that picture of Shannon from his cell phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Are you ok?" Seth looked at his friend concerned.

Seth had never seen Dean like that. He seemed to be lost in thought, not able to keep his cool. Dean was the master of keeping a straight face. But this time was different.

It was as if something was bothering him. Someone. Someone called Shannon.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Dean mumbled, closing his eyes and hoping that Seth would drop the subject. He wasn't in the mood to talk things through with his best friend. Seth had that bad habit of discussing everything for hours. He was such a woman sometimes.

"Is it because of Shannon?" He asked cautiously, sitting down next to him on his hotel room bed.

"Seth, just leave me alone, ok?" Dean turned around, his back facing Seth. Maybe he would now understand that he didn't want to talk.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. There was so much left to say, but neither had the courage to speak up first.

Dean had never talked about his feelings in front of Seth and Roman. There had never been a reason to do so anyways. But deep inside he wished he could talk to them about Shannon. About these feelings that were building deep inside of him. Feelings he'd never had before. This was new to him. And he didn't know how to handle this.

"I told her to stop fighting for your love," Seth simply said, almost whispering.

All of a sudden Dean almost jumped out of his skin, not believing what his friend had just told him.

"You did what? I mean...uhm...really?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, but it was senseless. Seth already knew what was going on and there was no need in denying it.

"Stop breaking her heart, man. That's just not fair," he answered, a look of reproach on his face.

He didn't know Shannon all too well, but he could tell that she was falling for his friend. And knowing that Dean would never be able to love her back, he wanted to warn her before he ruined her completely.

"It's none of your fucking business. I don't even know what you're talking about. Shannon and I agreed to fuck, nothing else. So stop making a big deal out of it," Dean grumbled, getting up and shooting his friend a death glare.

"Where are you going? Could you please for once stay and talk this through?" Seth asked when he realized that Dean was about to leave the room.

"Fuck you, Rollins," he replied, turning on his heel in order to make his way out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Dean was pissed off now. He had always kept his flings to himself, but with Shannon everything was different. It was different because she wasn't just some chick. She was Karolina's best friend. Which at the same time meant that Roman and Seth liked her as well. He couldn't just dump her without facing the consequences.

And he didn't even want to dump her. That was the scariest thing to him. He couldn't remember the last time he had sex with the same woman on a regular basis. And since the very first time with Shannon, he hadn't been with any other woman. It was just her. Nobody else.

He didn't know why he was doing it and how this was happening, but he pushed the call button on his cell phone, waiting for Shannon to pick up the phone.

He had no idea what to tell her. He didn't know why he even called in the first place. He was such a dumbass sometimes. He was confused. His head was spinning.

Why didn't he just hang up and start being himself again? He was Dean fucking Ambrose and he never called a woman back after banging her.

When she didn't pick up after several rings, he ended the call while swallowing hard. Why didn't she pick up? He was sure she must have been awake by now. It was noon already and he knew that she wasn't the kind of person to sleep in late.

He tried again. Maybe she was under the shower. Maybe she was in another room and couldn't hear the ringing of her phone.

But yet again, no answer. Realization finally set in. Didn't she want to talk to him? Did she believe Seth?

_Son of a bitch_, he thought to himself, silently cursing Seth for interfering.

Dean decided to send her a text message. Maybe she would answer to that at least.

_Hey toots! Still asleep? It was good seeing u yesterday. Call me whenever you can. Dean_

He pressed the 'send' button, letting out a deep breath afterwards. He hoped she would reply soon. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know if she was fine. And he wanted to know if she really gave up on them.

...

_Beep beep_

Shannon groaned annoyed, knowing exactly that it was Dean texting her. She just ignored it and snuggled up to Gavin, enjoying his company and being happy to having such an awesome friend.

"Don't you want to read it at least?" he asked, shifting slightly so that he could look into her eyes.

They had been awake for quite some time already, but were too lazy to get up and decided to stay in bed for a while.

"No, not really. I'm sure it's just Dean," she said sleepily.

She hadn't slept that much during the night. She had been thinking about Dean constantly. Seth's words kept echoing in her head. _'Don't fight for his love. You're gonna lose_.'

Again she could feel a twitch in her heart. It hurt so much to hear the truth. She had always tried to convince herself that one day Dean Ambrose would change. That he would confess his love to her. But he never would. And she had to accept this.

In order to be able to accept this, she had to forget about him. And forgetting meant ignoring him. And that's what she did.

Gavin decided to remain silent. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he was happy that Shannon was mad at Dean. Because that meant that he had the go-ahead to put his intentions into action. But on the other hand he wanted her to be happy. He didn't want her to be heartbroken. She liked that guy. And that hurt him. But maybe there was his chance of capturing her heart now that Dean screwed up.

"What are you thinking about?" she suddenly asked, breaking the silence and bringing him back to reality.

He swallowed hard, not knowing what to tell her. He needed to lie, that was for sure. Although he so badly wanted to tell her that she had to forget about Dean. That he was the man she needed.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about having a shower and preparing breakfast. You hungry?" He looked at her expectantly, happy to see a smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before getting up and slowly starting to get dressed.

He watched her every move, trying to control himself and desperately hide the tent in his boxers.

She made her way over to his side of the bed, making him nervous. He was sure his face was red as a tomato but he really tried to keep a straight face.

"Thank you, Gavin, You don't know how much that means to me," she said, slowly moving closer to him so that she could give him a hug, but thankfully Fabio appeared out of nowhere, barking excitedly when seeing that Shannon was there.

"Hey little buddy," she said, kneeling down so that she could pet the little dog. Gavin had never been happier to see Fabio as much as he had now. It was unbelievably that his dog saved his ass for once and not the other way round.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" she asked the dog who seemingly answered her with a loud bark.

She turned her head towards Gavin and motioned with her head to Fabio, a smile on her face.

He just nodded his head and smiled back. He just wanted her to leave so that he could finally get up, but she seemed to enjoy Fabio's presence way too much to move.

"Hey, how about I'll have a walk with Fabio and bring some bagels with me on the way back?" she asked, still petting the little dog's head.

"That sounds awesome. I'll have a shower in the meantime. You want some coffee?" He was relieved to see that she was standing up again, grabbing the leash that was hanging over the chair next to his computer table.

"Oh yes please, that would be perfect," she said, giving him a weak smile before finally leaving his bedroom.

He let out a heavy sigh when he heard the front door closing. She was driving him crazy by her presence alone. It was scary.

"Well, let's get under the shower and take care of you," he said, directing his statement at his erection and laughing to himself after realizing he was really talking to his dick.

...

Her cell phone rang again. It had been the tenth time already and she was getting really annoyed by Dean's persistence. What did he want to tell her? That she was a good lay? That he fucked someone else after she left? She just knew that whatever he had to say, she would be even more devastated.

Fabio was barking loudly and jumping around like a maniac, making Shannon grin. That dog knew exactly that something was wrong. It was mind-blowing to see that such a cute little thing like Fabio had the ability to understand when a human being wasn't alright. Something Dean Ambrose wasn't able to do. And that was a sad fact.

She pushed the ignore button, putting her cell phone back into her purse. As much as it hurt her to do this to him, she had to keep in mind that he wasn't treating her any better.

She didn't realize that tears were building up in her eyes until one of them started streaming down her face. She was hurt. She was heartbroken. And the worst thing was that she would never be able to talk to Dean about all of these feelings she had for him. Because he didn't care. Because he didn't want to hear about them. And because that wasn't part of the 'agreement'.

An agreement that had never really been talked about. An agreement that was coming to an end. Abruptly.

...

Dean was pacing back and forth in his hotel room, thinking about his plan and hoping that it would all work out in the end.

They were in Fremont, California that day. Still not too far away from San Francisco. In two hours they would start taping Smackdown. Which meant that he would be able to leave this place in approximately 5 more hours so that he could make his way over to Shannon.

He wanted to tell her that he was going to visit her. But after calling her more than 20 times, she still didn't pick up. And instead of texting her about his plan, he decided to surprise her.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He made his way out of the bedroom area and opened the door to let in his partners, Seth and Roman. They had to prepare for their six-man tag team match against Team Hell No and Randy Orton, and Dean wanted to be 100% focused, pushing back the thoughts of Shannon, but failing miserably.

"So, I guess I'll go after Kane," Roman said, looking at his friends and noticing that Dean didn't seem to listen. He looked at Seth who only shrugged his shoulders and mouthed a silent '_Shannon_', making Roman understand what was going on.

"And Dean, I guess you are going to spank Layla's ass," Roman said, looking at his friend expectantly. Seth tried very hard to choke down his laughter, almost failing but Roman slapped his arm and gestured to him to keep a straight face.

"Yep, no problem," Dean said, scrolling through Shannon's Facebook profile and feeling slightly jealous when he saw that she had posted a pic of her, this Gavin guy and his ugly dog. _What was this all about? Were they some kind of happy family now?  
_  
Suddenly someone grabbed his cell phone, making him snap up his head in surprise.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asked Roman as soon as he realized it was the Samoan who took away his phone.

"The question is: what the fuck is wrong with YOU?" Roman replied, emphasizing the last word and looking at his friend sternly.

Dean looked from Roman to Seth and back again, not knowing what to say. He felt as if he got caught by them for doing something that was wrong. And maybe it was wrong for him to have these feelings for Shannon. Yes, maybe he should really forget about her and move on with his life. But then again, he missed her. Yes, he really did miss her and that was freaking him out.

"It's just that I haven't slept a lot during the last couple of days. That's about it. Really," he answered, looking at them pleadingly and hoping they would drop the subject. He wasn't ready to talk about all of this yet. Not before he did understand himself what was wrong with him.

Roman just nodded his head, believing his friend although knowing that this probably wasn't about lack of sleep but about Shannon.

Roman didn't want to push him though. Dean would talk to them whenever he was ready. He just hoped that he would finally spill the beans rather sooner than later because he knew that Shannon felt like shit. She had called Karolina so many times, crying her heart out. He was actually mad at Dean for being such an asshole, but then again he understood that his buddy had difficulty accepting his feelings since he had never experienced something like this before.

Seth used the silence to speak up again. They still had to plan their match and time was flying by. They knew they were going to win the match but they wanted to give the fans one hell of a show. And for this they had to be concentrated and focused. All of them.

...

It was almost midnight when someone knocked on Shannon's door. She had just beaten Gavin in his new video game and therefore had a huge smile on her face when she saw him pouting like a little boy.

She made her way over to the door, still laughing and wiping away a tear from her face. A tear of joy.

But as soon as she opened the front door, the fun was over.

"Hey Shannon," he whispered, surprised to see that she was in such a good mood. Wasn't she supposed to suffer just like he was? Why did she seem to be so happy and cheerful?

"Who is it, babe?" Gavin yelled from the living room, making Dean arch an eye-brow at her. _He just called her babe? That bastard_, he thought to himself.

He looked her over from head to toe. She was wearing yet another pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt that looked like it was at least 50 years old. He could bet that she wasn't even wearing a bra. Her hair was messy and she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Hey beautiful, who..." Gavin started but trailed off when he noticed it was Dean who was standing opposite of him.

"Hey pretty boy, you'd better fuck off now or it's gonna get really ugly," Dean said and moved closer to Gavin, anger reflecting in his eyes.

Who in the hell did that nerd think he was? He was calling his girl beautiful when all she was wearing were clothes which were meant to be put into the clothes recycling bin. He had never seen her like this. Maybe just this one time when he first surprised her. But why would she voluntarily dress like that when she was with another man? Why did she have the feeling to dress up when she was with him? Whenever she was with him, she was dolled up, wearing skin-tight jeans and push-up bras. What was that Gavin guy doing to her? Why did she feel so comfortable when she was with him?

"Dean, please..." she pleaded, looking at him and begging him not to make a scene now. Dean swallowed hard. He was mad at Gavin. He was mad at her. He was mad at himself for being such an asshole.

"Gavin, you'd better go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" she asked, her voice shaky and insecure.

"What? But what about our tournament? I thought..." he started but stopped when he saw in her eyes that she was serious. She wanted him to leave. She wanted to be with Dean. That was such a punch in the face.

Gavin just nodded his head and passed Dean, not looking at him as fear rushed through his whole body. Dean smirked, enjoying the feeling of scaring that idiot to death and having Shannon to himself again.

She let him enter, closing the door behind her.

"So, is he banging you?" Dean asked, his blood boiling. He didn't even want to think about her sleeping with another man. It made him sick to his stomach.

"Dean, he's just a friend," she reasoned, sitting down on the couch and waiting for him to join her. But he kept wandering around the living room, his eyes fixed on her.

"Why do you even care?" she asked when he remained silent. She had no idea why he was even there. He didn't care about her when he left her in that club the night before. So why now?

Dean didn't know what to say. It was as if everything he wanted to say was gone now. He was furious. Furious that this guy was making his girl happy. Yes, HIS girl. He was supposed to be the one that made her happy. But he couldn't. And he couldn't be the man she wanted and needed.

He suddenly reverted to old habits. He didn't want to, but it just happened.

He made his way over to her, picked her up forcefully and carried her to her bedroom. Shannon didn't even have the chance to respond as he pressed his lips onto hers roughly. Again her head was telling her to stop him. To send him away and tell him to never come back. But there was something about Dean Ambrose. She just couldn't resist him. And although she had promised herself not fall for him again, she did.

He gently laid her down on the bed, immediately spreading her legs so that he could lie in between them. He started tracing his tongue along the soft skin of her neck, nibbling her earlobe and making her moan out loud. He smirked to himself, feeling victorious once again.

She ran her hands through his short hair, tugging slightly. When he looked up at her, he noticed that she had her eyes closed. That was when an idea popped up in his mind.

"Do you have some scarves here?" he whispered, breathing heavily into her ear. She swallowed hard and nodded her head, moving a little so that she could get up.

She had no idea what he had in mind, but as naïve as she was, she trusted him. After rummaging around in her closet, she pulled out a couple of scarves, throwing them on the bed.

He smirked at her mischievously, motioning his head towards the bed and making her lay down on her back again.

While kissing her passionately and teasing her skin with his teeth, he started undressing her slowly. One piece after another fell to the ground until she was completely naked in front of him. He eyeballed her intensely, licking his lips seductively by doing so.

She sighed heavily when he took the first scarf to tie her wrist up to the headboard of the bed, the other wrist following shortly afterwards. She was nervous now. She wasn't able to move her arms and that scared her.

Dean saw the fear in her eyes and shook his head, taking another scarf and moving closer to her. He lifted her head slightly so that he could blindfold her. The fear in her eyes wasn't visible anymore, and neither was the love he always saw in them.

She had goose bumps all over her body, shaking slightly.

"Relax, baby. It's all good. I'm here with you," he said in his psychotic kind of way. While every other woman would be scared to death now, it put Shannon at ease. She knew that this was yet another face of Dean Ambrose. And she enjoyed it.

She assumed that he was getting undressed as well as he hadn't touched her for a few minutes. She was getting anxious, barely able to wait for him to touch her finally. She swallowed hard when she felt his lips on her hot skin again.

Not seeing him was exciting and new to her. She didn't know what he was about to do next and the thought alone made her drip wet.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said and suddenly got off of the bed, opening the door of the bedroom again.

"Dean, where are you going?" she yelled, afraid he would leave her like that.

He didn't respond which made her extremely nervous. Was this some kind of sick payback for not answering his phone calls?

She was relieved when she heard that he had entered the bedroom again. He parted her legs once again, hovering over her body and kissing her lips feverishly. She yelped in surprise when she suddenly felt something ice-cold on her skin, sending chills up and down her spine.

Dean chuckled to himself and enjoyed the reaction she was giving him. "Found some ice cubes in your freezer and thought we might as well use them," he said, his voice deep and sexy.

Shannon was about to faint. This man knew how to surprise her each and every time. She was putty in his hands. Not only because she was tied up to the headboard of the bed, no, also because he made her lose her mind with his sexual fantasies.

He moved the ice cube from her throat down to her breast, circling it around her nipples which hardened instantly. He couldn't help but let his tongue flick over them, then teasing them with his teeth gently. She let out a soft moan, almost unable to breathe at a steady pace.

The ice cube slid down to her bellybutton, leaving a wet trail starting from in between her breasts over to her stomach. He traced the wet path with his tongue, moving the cube around her bellybutton with his hand and making her shiver once again.

If she had trouble controlling herself only by this, how was she going to handle what he was about to do now?

He watched as she licked her lips while he moved his body down so that his face was positioned in between her legs. He moved the ice cube down, very slowly, making it melt on her hot skin.

When she bit on her bottom lip, he decided that she had suffered enough already. He put his lips around the ice cube, absorbing it into his mouth.

Shannon moved her body nervously, frustrated that he removed the ice-cold sensation from her body when he suddenly placed his mouth on her most intimate part. She yelped in surprise when she felt the ice cube circle around her clit. His hot mouth teasing her lips at the same time, making this feeling even more intense.

"Oh fuck, Dean..." she screamed while trying to desperately move her hands. She so badly wanted to run her hand through his hair while he moved the cube from her swollen nub down to her wet opening.

She had never experienced something as intense as this. The way he forced the ice cube into her wet folds with his mouth was mind-blowing. She couldn't find any word to describe what she was feeling in that very moment.

As the cube was almost melted away, he used his tongue to intensify the sweet torture. The mixture of his hot tongue and the iced water made her whole body quiver.

He let go of her a few moments later, straightening up and moving his crotch closer to hers. She could feel his erection against her mound, making her move her hips towards him.

She wanted to feel him inside of her, she couldn't wait anymore. "Please...Dean...," she said, trying to catch her breath.

He steadied himself on his knees, moved even closer and slowly, agonizingly, slid into her. He groaned when he filled her completely, keeping still for a moment to relish this feeling to the fullest.

He started moving at a steady pace, sliding out of her completely only to plunge into her forcefully once again. He did this for a short while until she helplessly moved her hips against his crotch, silently begging him to go faster.

He loved the sight of her. She couldn't touch him. She was helpless. She let him use her. He could do to her whatever he wanted to and she couldn't fight back.

He bent down slightly, placing his hands on her breasts, kneading them and rubbing her nipples between his index finger and thumb.

"Oh God...," she moaned, still trying to free her hands but to no avail. Dean smirked to himself. He wished someone had been filming this because he loved her like this. He sped up minute by minute, sounds of skin slamming against skin and loud moans filling the room.

"You like that, don't you, baby? You like being fucked by me, you little slut," he said, his breath shallow.

He grabbed her by the hips now, forcing himself into her even deeper. He couldn't control his thrusts anymore. He was close, but he wouldn't cum before she had. He had done that once, it would not happen again.

He started rubbing her clit with his thumb furiously while plunging himself into her uncontrollably fast. He could feel her walls tightening around his cock, her body shivering slightly.

Her moans turned into screams, her body all tensed up.

"Fuck...I...I'm cumming...oh God, Dean..." she screamed in pleasure, her whole body shaking.

That was all Dean needed to get over the edge as well. After a few more intense thrusts, he emptied himself inside of her, digging his fingernails into the flesh of her skin.

He collapsed on top of her, desperately trying to catch his breath. She let him calm down for a few minutes before she shifted her body underneath him, drawing attention to herself.

Dean understood right away. He straightened up again and removed the scarf that had blindfolded her. She had to blink a few times, getting accustomed to the bright light again. Then he untied her wrists from the headboard, smirking when she let out a sigh of relief.

He laid down next to her, not really sure what to do now. He had always been self-confident when it came to dominating in the bedroom, but as soon as the act was over, he became insecure. He always ran. He never stayed. And now here he was, not sure what to do.

Shannon closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking just as hard about what to do next as he did.

She finally worked up the courage to move closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his heartbeat carefully, the butterflies in her stomach acting up again.

When he suddenly put his arm around her shoulder and started caressing her arm, she felt as if she was dreaming. She wanted to ask him if he stayed, if he would spend the night with her. Instead, she decided to just enjoy this. She didn't want to scare him off by saying something he couldn't handle.

She just wanted to live for this moment. And in this very moment she was happy.

But there was something she didn't think of. And that was Gavin sitting in his apartment next to hers, staring up at the ceiling and trying to choke down his tears after hearing his dream girl having sex with another man.


	5. Fight for this love

_**I have another chapter for you, my lovely readers. I don't know but right now it's just flowing and I need to use that to full capacity lol**_

_**I would like to thank pezziecoyote sooo much for beta-reading. You're doing an amazing job.**_

_**And once again thank you to ShannonTheAwesomeOne for the inspiration and for brainstorming with me. There are a few lines in this chapter that you came up with. THANK YOU, TOOTS¨**_

_**And a big thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and following. You guys make me one happy girl :)**_

Chapter 5: Fight for this love

When Shannon woke up the next morning, she tried to move but she was stopped by two strong arms which were wrapped around her mid-section. Her eyes fluttered open and she had to blink a few times to get used to the brightness of the sun that was shining through the curtains of her room.

As soon as she smelled Dean's scent, memories of the night before returned. It had been the first time that he'd taken his time to please her. He'd never been the kind of guy who cared about foreplay. But this time had been different. He had given her the attention she needed, placing kisses all over her body and even experimenting with that ice cube. He would never be anything but rough when it came to the sex itself, but that didn't bother Shannon one bit.

His nose was buried in her hair, his breath steady and calming. The butterflies in her stomach were acting up once again. He stayed. He didn't leave. She was lying in the arms of the man she was about to fall in love with. A huge smile spread across her face. Maybe he finally made up his mind. Maybe he wanted her as bad as she wanted him.

She tried to move again, this time successfully. Dean turned on his back, snoring quietly, which made her giggle.

She propped herself up and watched him over from head to toe. The blanket that should be covering him was lying on the floor next to the bed, giving her the possibility to stare at his naked body and memorizing each and every inch of it. He was such a handsome and sexy man, it was unbelievable.

She noticed the scarves that were still within reach, a mischievous grin on her face now. _Payback's a bitch_, she thought and leaned over to get the scarves they had been using the night before.

She moved slowly and cautiously, not wanting to wake him up just yet. Taking his right wrist carefully, she fixed the first scarf around it and tied him up to the headboard of the bed. She did the same with his other wrist, this time more quickly as she realized that he started shifting his body slightly, his eyelids fighting to stay shut, but he lost.

As soon as he had opened his eyes completely, he looked at her in confusion. Why was he still here? Why hadn't he left as he always did? And why the fuck was she grinning at him like a psychopath?

When he realized that he wasn't able to move his arms, he turned his head to the side only to see that he was tied up to the bed, just like she had the night before.

"So, you dirty little bitch, want to play that game now, huh?" he asked after turning back to look at her, a smirk on his face.

He waited for her to react, but nothing happened for a few moments. She just looked at him, keeping a straight face. She couldn't get enough of the sight of him, all helpless and not being able to control things as he had done so many times before.

She suddenly grabbed him by the throat, making him yelp in surprise. She moved her body so that she could look directly into his eyes.

"Who's the dirty bitch today? Who is it? Tell me, Dean?" She smiled at him victoriously when he didn't know what to answer. He remained silent, unsure what she was about to do next. He knew she had always been the dominating part before they met, but this was the first time he was submissive and he had a hard time accepting this.

"Answer me," she said, a demanding tone in her voice. When he still didn't reply, she loosened the tight grip on his throat and pinched his nipple roughly, making him breathe in sharply.

"I am, for fuck's sake, I'm the dirty bitch," he yelled, the look on his face not readable. He sounded angry and pissed off, but when Shannon realized that his cock was starting to get hard, she was sure that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

She pinched his other nipple while biting his neck, a moan escaping his lips. He allowed his body to relax, his head finally accepting that he wasn't the one in charge this time. He tried to relish the sweet torture as much as possible, giving her full control over his body.

She traced his slightly visible abs with her fingernails, nibbling on his earlobe and smiling to herself when he tried to move his hands again. It felt good knowing that he was suffering just as much as she had the day before.

She let go of him, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. He watched her every move, his body tensing up and in desperate need of her touch. He followed her gaze, swallowing hard when he saw how she was spreading his legs and moving in between them.

She clasped his hard member with her hand, very slowly stroking him. Once, then twice before she stopped again. She lowered her head, her eyes never leaving his in the process.

She stuck out her tongue, the tip of it circling the head of his throbbing length. He let out a soft moan, biting his bottom lip in pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" she asked, tracing his hard cock with her tongue, starting from his balls, along his shaft up to its head.

"Fuck yeah," he panted, lifting his head so that he had a better view. He started to enjoy this. He liked the feeling of being used, of someone else controlling his body. He had never thought something like this would ever happen, but yet again Shannon showed him that with her, everything was so much different.

Inch by inch she took him into her mouth, almost making her gag as she took him as deep as she could.

"God babe...oh...fuck," he whimpered, the sight of his dick filling her mouth too much for him to handle.

There was nothing better than a good blowjob and Shannon knew exactly how to get the job done. He remembered the one time she almost made him cum by sucking him off, only to let him ejaculate on her face and into her mouth. These memories would never leave his mind.

He tried to move his hips so that he could thrust into her mouth more deeply, but she suddenly pushed them down with all of her power, looking at him disapprovingly. She moved her head up again, shaking it and frowning.

"Don't you dare do that again," she said, stroking his hard member at a steady pace and licking her lips seductively.

He sighed heavily, wanting her to continue sucking his dick. He felt as if he was about to explode, his cock had never been this hard before. At least that was how it felt like.

She recognized that he had a hard time controlling himself. That he wanted more. Needed more.

"What is it, Dean? Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, being all sassy, a devilish smile on her face.

He shot her a death glare, cursing her for giving him some of his own medicine. But he had to give in. He just had to. Because he knew that she could for sure prolong this as long as she wanted to.

"Suck my dick, bitch," he gasped, having trouble controlling his breathing. Shannon ignored the fact he talked dirty to her, she was taking his role now, but she didn't want to make him suffer any longer. It was satisfying enough that he had to beg her for more.

Again she lowered her head, taking his cock between her lips and moving up and down, slowly at first, but speeding up shortly afterwards. She supported her actions with her hand, stroking his shaft while pleasuring him with her tongue.

She could feel how he was still trying to push his hips towards her, but this time she let him. She let him fuck her mouth because she loved it. She loved the look on his face while he was thrusting his hard member into her hot and wet mouth.

As soon as she realized that his body tensed up, she immediately stopped. She didn't want him to cum yet. She had other things in mind.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said, the look in her eyes reflection pure lust. She would give him one hell of a show. She wanted to prove herself to him. She'd never had the possibility to show him her dominating side. And now she had him where she wanted him.

She lifted her body a little more, the position she was in now uncomfortable, but she didn't care. She wanted him to enjoy this, even if it meant that she had to work hard for it.

He watched in awe when she pressed his erection in between her breasts, slowly moving up down. He had done a lot of dirty things, but he had never experienced something like this before. And that was a first: Shannon O'Brien was the first woman Dean Ambrose tit-fucked and it was absolutely mind-blowing to him. The saliva she had left on his cock served as some kind of lubricant, making him move between her breasts more easily.

"Shannon...damn," he moaned, not believing his eyes. The sight of this alone was enough to make him cum. And she felt it. She felt that his hard length started throbbing even more now. A sign for her to stop. She wanted to have her share of pleasure as well.

He tried to rip the scarves off of his wrist, wanting to pull her down again so that she would continue. He wanted to get off. He wanted to cum between her tits.

"Stop it," she warned, looking at him sternly. She saw in his eyes that he was pleading her to go on. He didn't want her to stop. He needed more. But he would never beg her to make him cum. He would never show her any weakness.

She crawled on top of him, placing her legs on each side of his mid-section. She placed her lips onto his, kissing him feverishly, their tongues dancing with each other furiously.

When she started grinding her wet opening against the tip of his hard erection, he almost lost it.

"You little slut," he said, swallowing hard. She just smirked at him, feeling powerful and dominating.

She kept teasing him, taking his shaft into one of her hands and rubbing it against her clit. She closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her lips. She grew impatient herself, the fact that Dean was moving his crotch against hers not helping. She let go of him, straightened up and looked deep into his eyes when she lowered herself onto his hard cock, absorbing it into her wetness inch by inch, very slowly. She started moving agonizingly slow, up and down, back and forth. The feeling of his throbbing length inside of her was overwhelming.

Dean was irritated by the scarves that prevented him from touching her. He wanted to feel her, grab her by the hips and hold her in place. But instead he had to watch how she kneaded her breast with her left hand while the other one was rubbing her clit frantically. She licked her lips before chewing on the bottom one, driving him even more insane.

She was riding him at a fast and steady pace now, the sensational feeling building up deep inside of her. She could feel that Dean wouldn't last much longer, he had been close before and the throbbing of his hard member made her realize that he was close to his climax.

She sped up once again, riding him fast. Her walls started tightening around his cock, she was about to reach her peak, but it felt like an eternity until she was finally there. She screamed his name out loud, making him move his hips against her wet mound, thrusting into her forcefully.

It took him only a few more intense thrusts until he had his own orgasm, squirting his cum deep into her wetness while groaning in pleasure. She collapsed on top of him with him still inside of her, placing her head next to his, their hair all sweaty.

They remained in that position for a few more minutes, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

Dean still couldn't believe that Shannon had forced him into being submissive. She was the first woman to ever do this. But he had to admit that he liked it. It felt good to just enjoy for once, not being responsible for pleasing someone else but himself.

"You'd better get off of me now. I don't really like the feeling of having your juices mixed with my cum running down my legs," he said, biting her earlobe to make her move.

She giggled and straightened up, making him slide out of her slowly before finally untying him. She moved to her nightstand, grabbing the Kleenex box and handing it to him so that he could clean himself up.

When he was done, he looked at her, a smirk on his face. "You were still the dirty little bitch today," he said, laughing when she gave him the middle finger.

"But you liked it," she replied, her heart melting when she saw him smile contentedly.

"That is an understatement. But don't you dare tell someone I let you have control over me. I have a reputation to maintain," he laughed, winking at her.

She joined him in his laughter, moving closer to him and working up the courage to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna have a shower. I'll be right back," she whispered into his ear, sending chills up and down his spine.

He watched her exit the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He still didn't know why he was still there. It was a scary thought, but he had to admit that he felt comfortable with her. He didn't want to leave. But he had to. It was for the best. And now was the perfect moment to do so. It was now or never.

...

30 minutes later, Shannon made her way over to the kitchen, only wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet.

She could smell coffee and bacon, making her stomach rumble immediately.

She was stunned when she saw Dean in front of the stove, preparing scrambled eggs and the bacon she had smelled before.

"Hey," she said quietly, a huge smile on her face. He was dressed only in his boxers, his hair still messy. She liked to call it his sex hair because it always gave away that he just had a really good time.

"Hi, there you are," he said after turning around to face her.

He had decided to stay. He knew that when he would leave her again, he would never be able to come back again. And he didn't want to risk that. He didn't want to risk losing her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the question was silly as it was obvious that he was preparing breakfast.

"What does it look like, toots? I actually wanted to get us something from Starbucks but when I saw that your fridge was full of food, I decided to cook something for us. And I was too lazy to get dressed anyway," he said, smiling at her.

She closed the distance between them, pressing her chest against his back, placing her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his mid-section.

"That smells good," she said, kissing his neck.

All of this felt so perfect. It felt as if they belonged together. Like they were in love. But she didn't want to think about this too much. She was still cautious when it came to his feelings towards her. She just enjoyed the moment.

"Would you set the table, babe?" he asked, bringing her back to reality.

She just nodded her head, let go of him and took out the plates. It was great to have him there with her. She wouldn't want to miss this for anything in the world. She was on cloud nine. She was...in love?!

...

After breakfast they snuggled up to each other on the couch, watching a movie and just enjoying each other's company. Being in his arms was more than she could ask for. He hadn't run away. He was still there with her. And that made her the happiest girl on earth. Hell, it made her the happiest girl in the universe.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, making her groan in annoyance. Who the fuck would want to disturb her now? She was having the time of her life, although it was only watching TV with the man she adored, but it was still special to her.

Dean let go of her so that she could make her way over to the door, opening it slowly. She was surprised to see it was Gavin. She totally forgot about him, she had to admit remorseful.

"Hey. You wanted to get back to me, didn't you?" he asked annoyed and a little heartbroken but he didn't want her to know that. "And as it's already 4pm, I thought I might as well come by and..."

He trailed off when he saw the look in her eyes.

"He's still here, isn't he?" he asked, more to himself than her.

When she nodded her head yes, he suddenly shoved her to the side and made his way into her apartment.

He saw Dean sitting on the couch, his eyes focusing on the TV screen and not realizing that another person was in the room.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" Gavin asked, his heart beating fast in his chest, his hands all sweaty.

Dean turned his head towards the brown-haired man and just smirked.

"What do you want, kiddo?" he asked, raising an eye-brow at the younger man, waiting for him to reply.

"Gavin...," Shannon started but was immediately interrupted by her new-found friend.

"No Shannon, let me finish this now," he barked at her before focusing on Dean again. "Tell her what you're here for, Ambrose. Or don't you have the guts to be honest with her?"

Dean just stared at Gavin, not saying a word. Who in the hell did that guy think he was?

All of a sudden the last two days kept rewinding in his mind. The sex with her. The sex had been different than the times before. More...intimate. The fact that he had spent the night with her, waking up in her bed, with her tying him to the headboard. The kisses they'd shared. Him cooking breakfast for her. Cuddling on the couch and watching movies.

The moment he realized that he was acting like a _boyfriend_, the alarm bells went off in him.

He jumped off of the couch, ran into her bedroom and came out again 2 minutes later with his bag over his shoulder. He didn't even look at her when he rushed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shannon just looked at the closed door, completely shocked. What had just happened? Why did he leave?

"It's for the better, sweetheart," Gavin said, almost in a whisper. He moved closer to her and tried to hug her but she just pushed him away, anger reflecting in her eyes.

"Fuck you! All of this is your fault. You ruined it all. He was finally starting to fall for me...and you just fucked everything up," she yelled at him before slapping him in the face.

He tried to stop her from hitting him, taking her hands into his and shoving her against a wall, pinning her hands over her head.

Tears were streaming down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably. He really couldn't read her face. She seemed to be angry, devastated and exhausted all at the same time. She looked heartbroken. And that in return broke his heart. Because she accused him of being the one to ruin everything. With a man that didn't love her.

She tried to fight him, not wanting him so close to her. But he was stronger than her, holding her in place.

"Listen to me now," he demanded, looking deep into her eyes, a stern look on his face. "Shannon, what do you think this guy is doing here each and every time he's around? Let me tell you something, he's just acting like a good guy only to make you stay with him. Because he knows that every time he snaps his fingers, you are right there to do what he wants you to do. He is trying to manipulate you. He's in control not only of your fucking libido, but of your head and heart as well. And all he wants is sex. He just enjoys fucking you. Dean doesn't love you! He doesn't treat you how you deserve to be treated! You're an amazing woman who any man with a brain would be happy to call you his! He just doesn't love you, dang it! I do!"

Suddenly there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Shannon's sobbing stopped immediately, she looked at him wide-eyed. What did he just tell her? He loved her?

The moment Gavin realized what he had just said, he blushed and broke the eye-contact. He didn't mean to tell her. Especially not in that kind of situation. He let go of her hands and took a step back, swallowing hard. She still just looked at him dumbfounded. Too many thoughts were running through her head, confusing her. She couldn't think straight anymore.

"Wow, I honestly didn't know... Gavin, I like you a lot, you're like a brother to me and..." she started, finally breaking the silence.

"I understand," he immediately replied, all of a sudden shoving her to the side gently, wanting to leave as fast as he could.

"No, you don't. Stay," she said, her voice loud and firm. "Please let me think about this. I don't know what my feelings are doing at the moment. Dean just left and now you're here telling me you...you love me...I need some time to think things through."

Gavin just nodded his head, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. He wasn't sure if telling her was a good idea. She seemed even more confused now than she had before. And not only was he afraid she wouldn't return the feelings, but also that he might have ruined their friendship.

"I'd better get going now. Think about it, Shannon. Find out about your feelings, about what is best for you. Let your heart decide. And never forget that Dean will never be able to give you what I can."

And with that being said, he opened the front door, glanced at her intently and made his way out of her apartment.

He closed his eyes as soon as he had closed the door behind him, shaking his head and sighing heavily. What had he done? What had just happened? He was afraid of losing her. Not only as a friend, but also to Dean Ambrose.

And that would kill him. It would rip his heart apart. But he was determined to fight for her. He wouldn't have that beefcake steal his girl away from him. He would win Shannon's heart. He was sure of that.


	6. It's over

_**New week, new chapter.**_

_**Thanks to all the people supporting this story! I'm so happy you all seem to enjoy it. Very funny to see some people rooting for Dean and others rooting for Gavin :D**_

_**Thanks to pezziecoyote for beta-reading and, as always, thanks to my lovely ShannonTheAwesomeOne for inspiring me.**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 6: It's over

Shannon was sitting on her couch, staring into space. She still couldn't believe what had happened just a few hours ago.

After spending some quality time with Dean, time that proved to her that he could indeed be the man she needed in her life, Gavin ruined everything. Not only by making Dean run away, no, by also telling her that he loved her.

She was confused. She didn't know what to feel or to think.

She didn't love Gavin. That's the only thing she was sure about. She liked him. A lot. But not in the way he liked her. And that wasn't fair. But she couldn't help it.

Thinking about all the times she had spent with him, times when he comforted her after Dean had hurt her yet again, she felt horrible. All these hours, all of these days, he had feelings for her. And she was crying her heart out because of another man.

Dean. Just thinking about the last two days with him made her heart beat faster. He had been so different. So caring, easy-going and...loving. But was he really just playing with her heart? Was he just using her? Just like Gavin told her?

She didn't know. She had no idea why he left all of a sudden.

Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't help but start sobbing. Her heart was broken, her head filled with worry.

Was he ever coming back? Or was he done with her for good?

And what about Gavin? What was she supposed to do? Just act as if nothing had happened?

She wiped away the tears, trying to regain her composure. She needed to talk to someone who would be 100% honest with her. A person she could trust and ask for help. Karolina.

After finding her friend's number on her cell phone, she pushed the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"Shannon, how's it?" Karolina asked, knowing that it was her after seeing her picture pop up on her cell phone.

Shannon tried hard to be as collected as she could, but after hearing her friend's cheerful voice, she couldn't help but break down crying again.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Karo was genuinely worried now, not sure what happened to her bestie.

"It's Dean...and...and Gavin," she sobbed, trying so hard to fight the tears. Karo waited for her to continue. What was she supposed to say anyways? She knew that Shannon would continue as soon as she felt like she has calmed down enough to speak.

"Dean and me, we had a fantastic time with each other. He surprised me yesterday night. We had sex, of course. But this time it was different. He was so caring. I've never seen him like that before. And he stayed with me. He spent the night with me. And I woke up in his arms," she said, another wave of tears building in her eyes.

"Then this morning, we had sex again. You know, we trust each other. I could feel it. The way we acted towards each other was more intense than ever. He even cooked breakfast for me," she said, ending her monologue so that Karo had the chance to speak up.

"He cooked breakfast for you? Wow...I mean...all of this is... wow. He spent the night with you, that's unbelievable and..."

"But he still left me," Shannon interrupted, her heart aching when she thought about the moment he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Why?" her friend simply asked, curious as to why her friend was crying so hard after having a great time with the man that she adored.

"Because Gavin took him to task. Asking him why he was here, what he really wanted from me. And just a few minutes later, he stormed out of the apartment and I haven't heard from him since."

"He didn't answer Gavin's questions? He just left?" Karo couldn't believe what she had just been told.

She didn't know Dean well enough to understand what was on his mind, but she knew that Roman probably would.

Roman was sitting with her on the couch, his head resting on Karo's lap while she caressed his hair. He could hear what Shannon was saying, and he had the feeling he knew what was going on in Dean's head.

"He just left. Without looking at me, without saying another word. And the icing on the cake was Gavin telling me that he loves me," Shannon replied, shaking her head in desperation.

"Oh my God," Karo just said, her heart breaking for her friend who must feel so alone.

Yet again she could hear someone covering the mouthpiece of the phone with their hand, endless seconds passing by.

"Shannon?" It was Roman. He was her pillar of strength sometimes. His voice alone made her calm down.

"Roman, I don't know what to do anymore," she said, her voice shaky and insecure.

"Let me talk to him. I think he's afraid. He's been avoiding any kind of feelings for the last couple of years, and now here you are, turning his head. I'm sure he just doesn't know how to handle this. How to handle someone loving him," Roman replied. And it made sense. All of this made sense.

Roman knew about Dean's past. After Dean left home when he was still very young, all he lived for was wrestling. No mother, no father, no girlfriends, nothing. He didn't know what it felt like to be loved. Or to love at all. And he probably had a hard time letting someone into his heart. Because he had been hurt so many times before. And he knew that loving someone would make him vulnerable.

"Do you think he will listen to you?" she asked him, hoping he could take away all of her fears.

"I can't promise you anything, sunshine. But I try my best," he said, trying his best to calm her down.

She remained silent for a few moments, letting this all sink in. She was thankful for her friends. Although they were on the road constantly, they were always there for her whenever she needed them.

"Thank you. Thanks to both of you. I love you, guys," she said, almost whispering.

"We love you too," Roman and Karolina said simultaneously, making her giggle.

Shannon leaned back against the back rest of her couch after hanging up the phone. She really hoped that Roman would be able to talk some sense into Dean. But even if he did, what was she supposed to do about the Gavin _problem_?

She didn't want to lose him. They'd grown so close to each other. And now these three little words seemed to ruin everything.

She got comfortable, burying her head into a pillow before closing her eyes. Maybe some sleep would help her get her mind clear again. Maybe.

...

Two days later, Dean, Seth, Roman and Karo had to be back on tour again. There were a few house shows in the next couple of days and the Shield had to face some top superstars of the company. Management was happy with their performances which resulted in the boys making it to main event status.

Karolina was proud of them, especially of Roman. She knew how self-critical he was; always emphasizing that he wouldn't be where he was now if it wasn't for his father.

Maybe it helped him to be more self-confident after playing with the big dogs.

Five hours before the show would start, Karolina and Roman made their way to Seth's and Dean's room. Karo had messaged Seth before, telling him to leave Dean alone for a while as they wanted to talk to him about something.

Although Seth was curious about the reason for that conversation, he was smart enough to let the subject drop. He knew Karo would tell him what happened afterwards anyways. She told him everything. They had no secrets from each other.

Roman knocked on Dean's door, waiting impatiently for his friend to open it. Roman was nervous. He never needed to have this talk with any friend of his. But then again nobody was as difficult when it came to relationships as Dean was.

He was relieved that Karo decided to support him. Maybe she could help him convince Dean that he had to think about his feelings.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very tired-looking Dean.

"Hey guys, is it time to leave already?" he asked, checking his watch and raising an eye-brow at his friends.

"Can we come in for a minute?" Roman asked, not answering his friend's question.

Dean just stepped aside, letting Roman and his girlfriend enter the room without saying another word. He watched them as they sat down on one of the beds, looking around nervously.

"Seth's not here, if you wanted to prepare for the match tonight," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sit down, Dean," Karo suddenly said, looking at him expectantly.

Dean frowned. What the fuck was wrong with them?

"Look guys, if you want to tell me you guys are getting married, or that you're pregnant, just say it, ok?" He looked at his friends annoyed, hating the tension that was filling the air.

"I'm neither pregnant nor getting married to anyone, but maybe these are things that you might want to have in the future, or don't you?" Karo said through gritted teeth, mad at Dean for breaking her friend's heart once again.

Roman placed a hand on her thigh, caressing it softly in order to calm her down.

"Why so bitchy, princess? Is it the time of the month again?" Dean said, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Dean, please stop it, " Roman pleaded, not wanting his girlfriend to fight with him again. They were like fire and water sometimes.

"Then spill the beans, for fuck's sake," he said, annoyed by this mystery.

Roman looked at Karolina, taking a deep breath after seeing his girlfriend nod her head, signalling him to go on.

"Look, we know you've been with Shannon a couple of times. Even when you told us you were going home to Cincinnati. And you know what? I really thought that that was fine. Knowing that you and Shannon obviously seemed to have agreed to have a little fun with each other, you know?" Roman sighed heavily, squeezing Karo's thigh, silently begging for her to continue.

"She had called me, us, once in a while, crying her heart out and telling us what you've done. Please don't freak out on me now," she quickly said when she realized that he was about to explode. "Let me finish this. I know you've made it clear to her that all you wanted was sex. And of course she agreed to this, because she wanted to be with you. In any way she could."

"She's been head over heels ever since meeting you," Roman continued, not giving Dean the chance to speak up. "And I know it's not your fault that she's feeling what she's feeling. But Dean, let's be honest, things have changed," he said, looking at his friend intently.

"Things have changed? What do you mean?" He looked at the couple confused, not sure what to think of this whole situation. He didn't know Shannon talked to them about their _relationship_. He didn't know she was having such a hard time accepting that it was just about sex.

"Now come on, you can't tell me you don't realize it," Karo said, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Realize what? Guys, seriously, what's going on here?" Dean was losing his nerves. He was pissed off. Why didn't Shannon just talk to him about her feelings? Why did she go and cry her eyes out elsewhere? Oh right, because he didn't give a damn about her feelings.

"I really don't want to get too personal about this, but...come on...the last time you've been with her, everything was different. We know you've been cold-hearted before, leaving her alone when she most needed you, using her for your own benefits. But as far as I understood, and according to the things that Shannon just told us, you were acting like you really care for her," Karo said cautiously, not sure how Dean would take this.

He looked back and forth between his friends, not sure where they were trying to go with this.

"Like I would care for her? And that means?" His head was spinning, he was mentally exhausted. It's not like he hadn't been thinking about Shannon constantly during the last couple of days, no, now this was happening.

"You've never stayed with her after having sex with her; you've never spent the night with her. She woke up in your arms, you cooked breakfast for her...the cuddling, the caressing...Dean, do I really need to go into more detail?" Roman swallowed hard, feeling uneasy about having this conversation. It was difficult for him to explain to Dean what was going on. It felt like he was setting a teenage boy straight in sexual matters. He mentally made a note to himself to let Karo do this with their kids when the time came.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me. She hasn't really talked to you about the sex we've had, has she?" Dean was dumbfounded. Was there anything they didn't know? Maybe Karo knew what his dick looked like, how his tongue felt...whatever. He was angry.

"Don't worry, bro. Not to me, but to Karo. They're girls, you know how they are," Roman tried to calm his friend down, hoping he wouldn't throw a tantrum again.

There was an awkward silence between them. Neither one of them knew what to say. Dean was lost in thought, not believing that Shannon was revealing these very intimate things with others. Roman and Karo looked at each other at the same time, both of them thinking how to put this in a nutshell.

"Dean, I think you're in love with her," Roman just spurted out, not in the mood of discussing this any further.

"What the fuck are you talking about? This is bullshit," he answered, wandering around the room nervously.

"I know you don't seem to know what love really is. But love means that you want to spend as much time with that person as you can, feeling comfortable with them, enjoying each other's company, trusting one another, and caring for this other person. You can't tell me you don't feel this. You would be lying if you did. This isn't just about sex anymore. This isn't just fucking. Dean, you care for her," Karo hoped he would finally understand.

He needed to admit to himself that he was indeed in love. She really wanted Shannon to be happy. And this meant that Dean needed to get his head straight.

"Leave me the fuck alone now," he suddenly yelled, staring out of the window and not turning around to face his friends. "This is nonsense. And I don't wanna hear this crap anymore. So just drop it. And go, goddammit."

Karo looked at Roman wide-eyed, not sure what to do next. When Roman placed a finger over his lips, she understood that she should remain silent and not push this any further.

Dean wouldn't listen anymore. And he sure as hell had enough he had to think about.

Hand in hand, the couple made their way out of the room, slowly closing the door behind them.

As soon as he heard that they had left, he turned around, grabbed one of the chairs and threw it across the room, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Love? LOVE? FUCK YOU LOVE!" He was furious, he wasn't able to control his anger. What were they talking about? He wasn't in love. He had never been and he would never be.

He kept throwing things around, screaming and yelling, until he lost all of his power. He threw himself on the bed, burying his face into his hands and sighing heavily.

He had to protect himself. Nobody would come too close to him. He didn't need anybody. Not even Shannon.

He had to forget about her. And now he most definitely would.

...

Shannon had tried to reach Dean constantly during the last couple of days. But he just wouldn't pick up. Nor did he reply to her text messages.

She knew that he was having a few days off at the moment, but this time he didn't come over to visit her.

He probably went back to Cincinnati. The place he loathed. And although he had told her that there was nothing and nobody waiting for him, he preferred to go there instead of visiting her. And that meant something.

She couldn't remember how many tears she had cried, how heartbroken she felt. She missed him. Not only his presence, but also his voice, his messages, his whole being.

And what about Gavin? She had tried to avoid him as much as possible, not sure how to act towards him. It was awkward just saying hello when seeing him in the hallway. They had been close friends before, but now, after he had confessed his love to her, everything had changed.

Not only did she miss Dean, no, she missed Gavin as well. But what was she supposed to do? Just knock at his door and act as if the last two weeks hadn't taken place?

She was brought back to reality when her cell phone rang. She looked at the number, not recognizing it.

"Hello?" she asked, deep down hoping it would be Dean.

"Shannon, is this you?" the person on the other end asked. She knew this voice, but she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Yes, who's this?" she questioned, still trying to figure out who this person could be.

"It's Seth. Seth Rollins. I hope you don't mind me stealing your number from Karo's phone," he said, a smirk on his face although she couldn't see it.

"Uhm, no, I guess. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, not sure why Seth would want to talk to her. The only time they'd really talked to each other was back when they were in that club in San José.

"Well, I'm not one to beat around the bush, so I'll just get straight to the point," he started, not giving her a chance to interrupt as he continued immediately. "I'm calling you because of Dean."

Shannon swallowed hard. Seth called because of Dean? On Dean's behalf? Her head was spinning. She didn't even know what to say. She was confused. All this time she hadn't heard back from him and now Seth was calling her to talk about the man she missed so much.

"He's back home, in Cincinnati," Seth said, confirming her presumptions. "He's been a mess for the last two weeks, Shannon. And I bet the same goes for you."

Shannon just sighed heavily. It was if he had known her forever. As if he could read her mind.

"That is an understatement," she said, her voice shaky.

There was an awkward silence between them. Shannon had no idea what to say. Was the only reason he called telling her about Dean's current situation? About how he felt? Did someone even think about how she felt?

"Listen hun, I really don't wanna break your heart even more, but I just want to be honest with you. I don't want you to suffer anymore. That's just not fair. And you deserve better because..." he said, but was interrupted by Shannon all of a sudden.

"I though you weren't one to beat around the bush, so just spill the beans, ok?" She knew that it wasn't fair to bark at him, but he was driving her crazy.

"Forget about him, ok? Just forget about Dean. He doesn't love you. He simply doesn't. Move on. I know you probably ask yourself why I'm telling you all of this. Yeah, he's my friend. I would never ever betray him, but I know him better than anyone else. And he won't be the man you want him to be. So it's better if you both just stop seeing each other. Live your life, Shannon. Without him," he said, finishing his monologue.

Shannon was dumbfounded. Seth had confirmed her biggest fears. Dean didn't love her. He never had and he never would. Realization finally set in. She had to live without him. It was over. Once and for all.

A single tear was streaming down her face, her heart heavy in her chest. It was like the whole world was crashing down on her in that very moment. She felt so alone.

"Shannon, you still there?" Seth asked, his voice sounding genuinely worried.

"Thanks for calling me, Seth," she simply said before hanging up on him, not even saying goodbye.

What was there left to say anyways? Nothing. Although she was thankful that he had been so brutally honest with her, it still hurt to hear the truth.

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard and thinking about Seth's words. _Just forget about Dean. He doesn't love you. He simply doesn't._ She started sobbing uncontrollably. The man she thought she loved didn't return her feelings. And knowing that was killing her.

_Move on._ That's what Seth said. And maybe moving on was the right thing to do.

She knew that it would take its time to get over him, but Dean Ambrose was history. She had to end this chapter. For good.

Shannon got off of the couch, slowly making her way to the bathroom. She was shocked when she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were blood-shot, dark circles underneath them. She looked sick. Exhausted. Tired.

And that wasn't who she was supposed to be. She had always been a cheerful person. Nobody had ever really broken her heart. Something that was making her mad now.

But if Dean wasn't part of her life anymore, who said that Gavin shouldn't be?

She needed to make up with him. She needed his friendship. Now more than ever.

She knew she couldn't cry her eyes out when she was with him. She should in no way mention Dean's name. That wouldn't be fair. She knew that Gavin was in love with her. And she was afraid she would never be able to return his feelings.

But maybe they could find a solution. Maybe Gavin would accept how she was feeling. She was really hoping he would.

_I might as well try_, she thought to herself, slowly leaving her apartment...making her way to Gavin, her heart beating fast in her chest.


	7. All's well that ends well, right!

_**Thanks to all of you for reading my story. I'm always happy to read your feedback. You guys are awesome.**_

_**Once again thank you to pezziecoyote for being such an awesome beta reader!**_

_**And thanks to ShannonTheAwesomeOne for giving me inspiration. There are a few of your lines in this chapter...I bet you will exactly know which ones ;-)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: All's well that ends well…right?!

It took ages until finally someone opened the door. Her heart was beating fast in her chest, she was so nervous.

"Hi Gavin," she said quietly, looking at him shyly. He looked at her surprised, not sure if he was dreaming. It couldn't be her.

"Shannon? What are you doing here?" he asked perplexed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. She was still standing there. It wasn't a dream.

"Can I come in for a minute? I need to talk to you," she answered, her hands all sweaty.

He just nodded his head, stepping aside so that she could enter his apartment. Without thinking she made her way to his living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for him to join her.

"First of all: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I wasn't being fair. After you told me that you loved me, I should have reacted differently. It was not okay ignoring you," she said, sighing heavily.

"It's okay," he immediately said, the look on his face unreadable.

"No. No, it's not okay. I should have talked to you. But I was...I am such a coward. I didn't want to lose you because of those three words, but by pushing you away I exactly did that. And I regret that," she replied, not able to look into his eyes anymore.

He was surprised. He would have never thought she would come back to him. And that she was apologizing for her behaviour was even more surprising. But why was she really here? Had Dean dumped her for good? He couldn't think of another reason.

"What do you really want Shannon?" he asked, looking at her sternly. He didn't need her bullshit. He didn't need another broken heart. His had been completely destroyed already.

She looked at him confused, not having expected his tone to be so harsh. But maybe she deserved it. Maybe this is how she needed to be treated after all of this.

"I want to make up with you. I NEED to," she said, swallowing hard. "Dean and me...we are done. For good. I guess you've known as soon as you saw me standing in front of your door. And it's wrong of me to just come here now...after knowing that it was over. But that's not the only reason I'm here," she carried on, taking a deep breath.

"Gavin, I can't promise you that I will ever be able to love you. Not in the way you love me. I can't enforce it. But I don't want to lose you as a friend. Just think about the times we've spent together. We've grown so close. I enjoy being with you. Let's not just throw it all away," she said, looking at him pleadingly.

She was brutally honest with him. Lying to him would have been wrong on so many levels. She wanted to be with Gavin. Not in the way he wanted to be with her. But she was sure he wanted her to be in his life just as much as she wanted him to be in hers. Besides Karolina, he was her only true friend. Someone she could rely on. Someone she could trust.

"You hurt my feelings, Shannon. I can't forget this so easily," he admitted, his voice a little shaky. He was nervous. His heart was beating uncontrollably fast in his chest. But he was glad she came over. He was relieved she apologized. And he was more than anything thankful and happy she wanted to be with him again. He had hoped she would give them a chance. But he should have known better. She didn't love him. She loved Dean. And that would not change just like that.

She just looked at him with tears in her eyes. There was nothing she could say. There were no words that could describe how sorry she was. She never wanted to hurt him. She would understand if he just threw her out of her apartment. Out of his life.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said, his voice calming her down. "It's okay. It will all work out."

He moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her so that she would stop sobbing. He rocked her back and forth, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Actually she should have been the one comforting him, but he had to be strong for her now. He wanted things to be back to normal.

"I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me," she said in between sobs, looking up at him teary-eyed.

He believed her. After looking into her eyes in that very moment, he knew she was honest. He would give them another chance. He would make her forget about Dean. And maybe he would be able to make her love him. You never know. Maybe it would work out in the end. Trying was all he could do.

...

After two weeks had passed, things were back to normal. Almost.

Shannon and Gavin had spent each and every day with each other ever since she came back to him to apologize.

They were as close as they had been before and that was all he could ask for. She had stopped talking about Dean a week ago. He knew she had tried to get a hold of him a couple more times, but finally gave up after not hearing back from him. As far as he knew, Dean hadn't been in touch for almost a month now. It hurt her. He knew it. But as soon as she realized that he wasn't interested in her anymore, she could finally be happy again.

And he had the feeling this day had finally come. She felt a lot more comfortable being with him than she had ever done before. He couldn't remember how many times they had shared a bed and fell asleep in each other's arm.

It was difficult for him to keep his cool. He so badly wanted to touch her in places he shouldn't even think about. To feel her almost naked body against his was sometimes too much for him to handle.

They could talk about anything, keeping no secrets from each other. He couldn't help but feel that this was more than just a friendship.

And maybe he was right.

Shannon was feeling it as well. As much as she wanted to deny it, she felt so close to Gavin that it scared her. She had always told herself that he was just a friend. Nothing more. But things had changed. She felt more than just comfortable when lying in his arms. She felt at home. She felt she belonged there. But then images of Dean resurfaced again. She still loved him. She would lie if she said she didn't. She couldn't just forget about him. But maybe she should. Maybe she should stop denying her feelings for Gavin and give them a chance.

"Boom, you're dead," Shannon giggled and jumped up in victory. Yet again she beat him in his favourite video game. He hated that. He honestly hated losing to a girl. But Shannon was the master of video games, he had to admit.

"Ugh, just shut up, ok?" he pouted, bowing his head in disappointment.

A smile spread across his face when he felt that she put her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, don't be sad, baby," she said, giggling when he playfully started sobbing.

"Stop breaking my heart. I can't take it anymore," he said while placing his hand on his chest over his heart, sticking out his bottom lip.

She couldn't help but feel her heart melting when seeing him like that. She knew he was just acting, but it was incredibly cute to see him like that. She let go of him and ran her hand through his short brown hair, looking deep into his eyes.

What was happening now? What was she even doing?

She was scared. She was insecure. She had no idea why her head was moving closer to his. She couldn't control her movements anymore. It just happened.

Just two weeks ago she had told him she would probably never be able to love him. And she didn't. She didn't love him. But he meant a lot to her. He was her saving grace, her best friend and her soul mate.

He looked back and forth between her eyes and her lips, swallowing hard. He could feel it as well. The tension that was in the air. He was just as afraid as she was. But this is what he wanted. This is what he had always wanted. He would never stop her. He wouldn't say a word to confuse her. He wanted this kiss. He needed it.

Their lips were only mere inches apart from each other; she could feel his breath on her skin. She had closed her eyes, hoping he would be the one to close the distance between them as she didn't have the courage.

She could hear him sighing heavily, closing her eyes even tighter. Was she making a mistake? Didn't he want to kiss her? Was he over her already?

Her thoughts were interrupted as soon as she felt his lips on hers. They were so soft that it sent chills up and down her spine.

Neither one of them moved for a few moments. They just enjoyed the intimate moment they were sharing with each other. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ear, hoping she wouldn't realize how excited he was.

He knew she wouldn't be taking the next step. He could feel it. It was his responsibility to finish this. He needed to be the strong one. The brave one.

He softly licked her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance which she gladly gave him. As soon as their tongues touched, there was something so electrifying rushing through their bodies that they both started shaking slightly.

This was special. This was unique. Gavin was the happiest man on the whole planet. He was sure of that. Their tongues danced with each other passionately, both of them exploring the other person's mouth. This was a dream coming true. Gavin couldn't believe this was happening. It felt so surreal. He was on cloud nine.

Shannon on the other hand had never enjoyed kissing someone as much as she was enjoying this kiss. He was gentle. He was putting so much emotion and passion into this kiss, it was overwhelming.

This was something Dean had never been able to give her. He was rough. She couldn't say he hadn't been passionate, but she knew that when she was kissing him, it would always end up in the bedroom.

It was different with Gavin. She was sure he wouldn't be pushing her into doing something she wasn't ready for. He actually cared about her and her feelings.

He buried his hands into her hair, not wanting to let her ever go again. She belonged to him. He just knew it. He was the one that could make her happy. Nobody else.

After a few minutes they slowly let go of each other, both of them trying to catch their breath while looking into each others' eyes deeply.

He looked at her lips again. They were swollen and as red as they had never been before. He would give anything to take her into his bedroom now, but he knew that this wouldn't be the right thing to do now. Not yet. She needed more time. She needed to make up her mind and realize that it was him she needed. Not Dean.

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek softly, a small smile on her face. He was the most adorable guy she had ever seen. He was so different compared to Dean. But that was exactly her problem. She compared everything to Dean. His appearance, his behaviour, his kiss, his everything. As much as she wanted to, she wasn't able just to forget about him. Not yet.

His thumb traced her bottom lip gently, his eyes meeting hers now.

"I would have expected anything but this," he said, his breath back to normal now. A smile crossed her face and she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," she replied, looking at him a little unsure. "But it felt so right."

The last few words were only a whisper. She was too insecure about this whole thing. She didn't know what her feelings were doing with her. So many thoughts were crossing her mind. She was confused. She didn't know what to think.

When Gavin remained silent, she slowly let go of him, placing another sweet kiss on his lips before getting up.

"I'd better get going now," she said, her heart breaking when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise," she added quickly, relieved when she saw that he was smiling at her weakly.

He just nodded his head and followed her silently to the front door, opening it for her.

"You won't leave me again, will you?" he asked, insecurity reflecting in his eyes.

"I never ever will again, Gavin. Trust me," she replied, pecking his lips one last time before turning around and making her way over to her own apartment.

She wanted him to trust him. And he would. He trusted her. With all he had. He just hoped she wouldn't break his heart again. It would kill him.

...

The next few days had gone by quickly. She hadn't left him. She hadn't ignored him. Just as she had promised him. They had been spending each and every day with each other. They shared another few kisses here and there, but that was all she was willing to give at this point. She wanted to take things slowly this time. She knew that the last time she had tried to rush into a _'relationship'_, it ended abruptly. Too abruptly.

Gavin was honestly becoming impatient. And she could feel it. He would never say anything though. He respected her too much than to put her under pressure with anything.

They didn't even know what to call their relationship. They weren't a couple, they weren't lovers. But they weren't friends either. It was something in the middle.

Shannon had to admit that she was curious. Curious about how it felt to be with him. Sexually. If he was just as gentle while having sex with her as he was when kissing her. He had treated her like a princess. He had cooked for her, had taken her out for a walk...he had done everything to make her happy. He even let her win when they were playing video games. He always had. He just didn't want her to know.

She was annoyed by her constant change of heart. One day she didn't want to risk losing him as a friend and acted like his ol' buddy he could just hang out with. And then there were days when she wanted to try it. Try to see if things could work out between them.

She was forgetting about Dean more and more every day. It had been six weeks since he had left her. Neither Karo, Roman or Seth told her about him. They wouldn't even talk about him. She knew they were only doing this to protect her. But it also showed her that they exactly knew that things with her and Dean were over once and for all.

And when thinking about this, she had made her decision. It would happen that night. She was ready. Ready for him, ready for another life. A new life. A life with Gavin.

The sexual tension between them had become unbearable. And after their date that night, she would take that next and final step. She wanted and needed him.

…..

She just came out of the shower when her cell phone rang. Just wrapped in a towel, she jumped into her bedroom and froze when she saw Dean's number on her display. She stared at the picture of him on her cell phone screen for a few moments before finally picking up.

"Hello?" she said, her voice shaky.

"Shannon," he simply said. His deep voice sent chills up and down her spine. She missed this. She missed his voice, the way he said her name. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it would explode.

"Are you still there?" he asked after endlessly long seconds of her not answering.

"Yes. Yes I am. I...where have you been all this time?" She knew that her question sounded like some kind of accusation. And maybe that is what she really wanted. She wanted him to feel bad. She wanted him to feel guilty for breaking her heart.

"I had to think things through," he replied in only a whisper, not in the slightest way feeling bad for ignoring her for the past couple of weeks.

"Oh great, are you done now? So nice of you for letting me know," she said through gritted teeth. She was mad at him. And mad at herself for becoming weak again. As soon as she heard his voice, she lost her strength. She would never be able to deny him.

"Stop bitching, Shannon. You know I hate this," he said calmly before he continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the airport in Las Vegas. I've booked a flight and will be with you this evening. Let's talk when I'm over there."

Shannon swallowed hard. He was at the airport? He was coming back to her? Back to San Francisco? This evening? She couldn't even reply anything as he had just hung up on her. He didn't give her a chance to react to his words. Dean Ambrose always did whatever he wanted. Who was she to stop him?

She stared at her cell phone, trying to process what had just happened. Dean was coming back. But why? Did he need to get laid? Or did he realize he loved her? She had no idea. She was absolutely clueless.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by hearing Fabio, Gavin's little dog, barking next door. _Gavin_. She would be on a date with him tonight. She couldn't dump him. She just couldn't. They had established something. They were...almost lovers.

She had to think about how to handle this situation. And she had to think fast.

She unlocked her phone again, dialling Dean's number. She hoped she wasn't too late. Hopefully he wasn't on the plane already.

"What is it, Shannon? I'm at the check-in counter right now," he said annoyed. He hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same. How could she think he would be another man?

"I don't want you to come here, Dean. I don't need you in my life anymore. I finally found someone that accepts and loves me the way I am. Something you'll never be able to do. Stay wherever you are," she replied, her voice more than just a little shaky. It took all of her strength to say this. To dump him. And she was positive she had made the right decision.

"What the fuck are you talking about? That Gavin boy? Are you kidding me?" She could hear him laugh hysterically. That was the moment she had to hang up. She was sick of his cockiness. She was through with him. She immediately switched her phone off, not wanting him to call her back again.

Tears were streaming down her face. She had thought she was over him. But then he called again and she was just as confused as she had been the day he left her. She threw her phone across the room, falling back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She had to calm down now. Gavin shouldn't know about all of this.

It was about him and her that night. And nothing would stop them anymore. Not even Dean Ambrose. At least that's what she was trying to tell herself. But she knew she wasn't really convincing. What had her life become?

...

A few hours later, Gavin and Shannon were walking down the hallway towards the elevator when they suddenly heard someone talking on the phone. She stopped dead in her tracks, immediately realizing who it was.

"Uhm...let's take the stairs, ok? I need to get in shape. Your cooking has made me fat," she laughed nervously, grabbing Gavin by the arm and dragging him into the other direction.

He just looked at her confused, but followed her without saying another word. She had been acting weird the whole day, but he had no idea why.

"Fucking stop," someone yelled, stopping them in their movements. Shannon closed her eyes tightly, silently praying to God that it was not who she thought it would be. When both she and Gavin turned around, her fears were confirmed. It was Dean.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," Dean yelled, making his way towards them and giving Gavin a death glare.

Gavin breathed in sharply. He knew the day would come when this asshole would come around again. He just wished it hadn't been now. He had to be brave now. He had to fight for his woman. Even if that meant that he would get his ass kicked by a wrestler.

"What the fuck do you want here? You wanna break her heart again? You need to get laid, huh? Dude, seriously, just back the fuck off. Whatever it is what you want, you can't give her stability and a real relationship! She needs a trustworthy guy who wants ALL of her. Who can be silly and let her be who she is. She needs someone who accepts and loves her the way she is. Someone who doesn't fuck around. Someone who doesn't live for clubbing, drinking and fucking. You can't give her anything she wants or needs. You CANNOT love her. Just fucking leave to where you came from and leave us alone," he said through gritted teeth, ending his monologue.

Suddenly Dean threw him against a wall, grabbing him by the throat and tightening his grip immediately.

"You don't know shit about my feelings. Look, for the last month my brain has been fucked up because of these feelings and I realized that I do care for her, so shut the fuck up! I may not be able to be a freaking nerd with her all the time, but I won't mind if she does it! I'm not judging her on what she likes to do for fun! As long as she's by my side at the end of the day, I'm happy! She's the first woman I've ever met who I could see as my equal and I sure as hell know that girls like her come once in a lifetime. So you'd better fucking leave or I'm gonna break your freaking neck," Dean said, loosening his grip and turning towards Shannon.

She just looked at him wide-eyed. Was he just confessing his love to her? Was this his way of showing her his heart belonged to her? If it was, it was a shocking way to show her. Violence wasn't the solution. It never had been. Especially not towards Gavin.

She looked at Gavin pitifully, her heart breaking when seeing the look on his face. Insecurity was reflecting in his eyes, fear even. But he wasn't fearing Dean. No. He was feared of losing Shannon.

"Shannon...," Gavin simply said, hoping for her to say that she wanted to be with him and not Dean. He loved her. He needed her.

When she saw her shaking her head, he knew he had lost her. It was over. She didn't want him. She wanted someone that wasn't even capable of loving someone.

"I'm so sorry, Gavin," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She didn't even have the chance to think about her decision. It just happened.

She had known the moment Dean called her earlier that day that she would forgive him. That she wanted him. He was the one she loved. Not Gavin. As much as it hurt her to say it.

Gavin just nodded his head, looking at her teary-eyed. What was there left to say? No words could describe what he was feeling inside of him. He felt empty. He felt dead. She had ripped his heart apart. Just a few minutes ago he was sure she had finally fallen in love with him.

And then there comes Dean Ambrose and all of his hopes and dreams had been ruined in a matter of seconds.

He looked back and forth between Dean and Shannon, sighing heavily. He needed to leave. He couldn't look into their eyes anymore. It was killing him. He turned around, walking away in defeat.

Shannon stared after him, not believing what had just happened.

"You've made the right decision, toots," Dean said, bringing her back to reality.

She turned her head towards him, watching him approach her.

"I've missed you," he whispered while running his hand through her hair, pushing her close to his body.

"I've missed you too, you fucking idiot," she said giggling, trying to choke down the tears.

He gently pressed his lips onto hers, moaning when she responded to the kiss. He had really missed her. Her sassiness, her scent, her hot skin on his...he missed Shannon. Her whole being.

It had taken him an eternity to realize that he was in love with her. He had panicked as soon as Roman and Karolina had told him that he was. He hadn't wanted to listen to them, he had been denying it the whole time.

His tongue entered her mouth, meeting hers and dancing with it passionately. This kiss was different. She could feel it. She could feel that this kiss meant something to him. Her heart beat uncontrollably fast in her chest when he cupped her face with his hands, intensifying the kiss even more. It was breath-taking. It was magical.

Endless minutes later, he gently broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes while trying to catch his breath.

"Let's go," he said, taking her hand into his and trying to make her move.

"Where to?" she asked, confused, her breath still unstable.

"Wherever you guys were headed to," he replied with a smile on his face. Whatever it was, he would do it. He would do it for her. Because she was someone special.

"No no, it's fine. It's really stupid to do and we can just go back inside and..." she said nervously, but was suddenly interrupted by Dean.

"Shut up and take me there now," he insisted, dragging her to the elevator, not giving her a chance to object.

She just nodded her head and followed him. She was embarrassed. She knew that Dean wasn't the kind of guy who was into silly things such as a 'glow in the dark mini golf' kind of thing. But he didn't give in. He wanted to go there with her. And so it be.

…

It was her driving the car which was only logical. He had no idea where they were headed to. He knew it must have been something stupid, but he was still surprised when she stopped the car in front of a mini golf facility.

"No fucking way, toots," he said with playfully shocked expression on his face, making her laugh.

"You said you wanted to come with me and so here we are. That's what G...uhm...what we had planned," she said, not wanting to mention Gavin's name again.

He just shook his head and made his way out of the car. He would get this over with. He just wanted to show her that he cared for her.

...

It was an understatement to say that Dean sucked at playing mini golf. He didn't necessarily like it, but that didn't change the fact that he was a loser when it came to that game.

"Ugh, this is boring," he said and yawned theatrically, making her giggle.

"Just because you can't beat me, doesn't mean it's boring, loser," she said, but immediately regretted it when he started tickling her.

"Ahhh, stop it," she yelped, making everyone look at them.

But that didn't bother them. Most importantly: It didn't bother Dean.

He didn't care that people saw him with her. He wanted to show the world that this girl belonged to him. There was no hiding anymore. This was it. Dean and Shannon. And people should know. They should know that he was in love.

She tried to fight him but knew she had no chance. He was so much stronger than her. He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes, making her stop laughing immediately. His big blue eyes were staring a hole into her. And she didn't know if she was only imaging this, but she was sure to see love in them.

"Let's go home, toots," he quietly said, pleading her with his eyes.

She just smiled at him and nodded her head, letting the golf clubs fall to the floor. They didn't care about anything or anyone now. It was just about them.

...

As soon as she closed the bedroom door behind her, he moved towards her and gently shoved her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. He sighed heavily before bowing his head and pressing his lips onto hers, his tongue immediately finding its way into her mouth.

His kisses couldn't be described in words. It simply wasn't possible. She didn't even know who this guy in front of her was. That wasn't the Dean she had used to know. He was different. But in a positive way.

He picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist so that he could move over to her bed, gently laying her down onto her back.

He spread her legs and moved in between them, hovering over her and once again searching for her lips. He couldn't believe she was finally his. He couldn't believe it took him so long to realize that he needed her in his life. He was such an idiot. But he would show her this time. He would show her that she was important to him. That she wasn't just some girl.

She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, making him grin. She seemed to be a little impatient. He had no idea if she had slept with Gavin. He honestly didn't want to know. It made him sick to his stomach.

But the way she was urging him to hurry up showed him that it must have been a while since she'd last had sex. _Maybe 6 weeks or something_, he thought to himself and grinned once again.

He lifted her arms and took off her shirt, revealing a purple push-up bra that made her breasts look even more impressive. Oh God, he had missed them. He had missed her boobs. As stupid as it sounded. It was one of her best assets. He pushed the thin fabric to the side, teasing her nipple and rubbing it between his fingers which made her moan out loud.

"You like that, baby?" he asked, nibbling her earlobe and making her shiver. He exactly knew how much she liked that. He knew every soft spot on her body.

She wasn't even able to answer. As soon as his tongue circled her hardened nipple, she was at a loss of words. She ran her hands throw his short hair, pulling at it gently. Nobody could make her feel the way he did. He was the only one that was able to satisfy her needs. Dean was everything she had ever wanted in her life.

He removed his now unbuttoned shirt, throwing it away. He watched her as she unhooked her bra, stripping it off of her body and also throwing it across the room. He licked his lips in anticipation, moving his hands towards her body and cupping her breasts with his hands while kneeing in front of her. He never ever wanted to miss the sight of her again. She was beautiful.

She unbuckled his belt, anxiously waiting to touch the erection that could be seen through his jeans. He was just as ready for her as she was for him. It had been way too long since they last had sex with each other.

He got off of the bed, pulling down his jeans and his boxers in one fell swoop, standing in front of her naked.

She stared at his hard cock, not being able to remember when she had last seen such an impressive erection. She wanted to feel him. She needed to have him inside of her.

He knelt down in front of her again, opening the button of her pants and very slowly pulling them down, taking her panties with them at the same time. He had trouble breathing, his heart beating at a very fast pace. After spreading her legs, he moved back a little. He watched her over from head to toe, mesmerizing each and every inch of her body.

"You're beautiful," he said in almost a whisper. And he meant it. He really meant it. He normally told women they were hot. But he treated these women how they wanted to be treated. Like sluts. But Shannon was different. She wasn't just some kind of slut, she was his girl. And his girl was a natural beauty.

Shannon looked at him nervously when she saw him moving his head in between her legs. She exactly knew what was about to happen, but still her whole body tensed up in excitement. When his tongue finally touched the most intimate part of her body, she let out a soft mean. It felt so good to have him pleasure her. His tongue was hot and wet, circling the small bundle of nerves while spreading her lips with his fingers.

Her moans encouraged him to keep going. He knew she loved when he licked her like that. He started slowly first, only using the tip of his tongue before finally using it fully, licking up and down, starting at her clit down to her wet opening and back up.

Her taste. He had missed that. She tasted so good. He actually wasn't the kind of guy who pleasured women orally. He only would have them suck his dick and not the other way round. But Shannon's pussy was just too delicious not to. It made his cock even harder when he thought about the moment he would plunge himself inside of her hot wetness.

She pulled at his hair, signalling him to stop. She didn't want to come just yet. She wanted to come with him. With him inside of her. But she had other things in mind first. She tried to push him down on his back, wanting to return the favour and sucking him off. But he only shook his head, stopping her from doing so.

"This isn't about me today. This is about you," he said before moving in between her legs again, placing his arms to the right and left of her head, supporting himself so that his weight wouldn't crush her.

He moved his head down, kissing her lips sweetly and with so much feeling that it overwhelmed her. Inch by inch he entered her, the sweet torture making both of them moan out softly. It felt so good to be inside of her again. He felt at home. He felt like he finally reached his goal. She was the only one making him feel this way. She was the first one to ever do this.

"You feel so good," she groaned, moving her hips against his crotch. She wanted to feel him even deeper. She wanted to be as close to him as she could.

His thrusts were slow and gentle at first, but his own pace made him impatient quickly. He simply wasn't the kind of guy for making love. He tried as hard as he could, and he really did a good job at doing so, but he needed to speed up. He needed to slam his body against hers. He wanted to hear skin smacking skin. He wanted to make her scream his name.

She dug her nails into the skin of his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing him even more down.

He bit his lip, feeling the sensation building up inside of him. If he wanted to prolong this, he had to stop...or simply slow down. But as much as he wanted to, she wouldn't let him. It was her urging him to thrust in her harder.

He could feel that she must have been close herself. Her walls tightened around his cock, making him lose his mind. He was in ecstasy.

"Dean...," she moaned, her eyes fixed on him with her cheeks lightly flushed. She closed her eyes in pleasure, her body tensing up.

"Cum for me baby," he said breathlessly, speeding up even more. He wanted to come with her. He wanted them both to reach their climax at the same time.

When she tightened her walls around him even more, he had no chance but to let his orgasm wash over him. He emptied himself inside of her with one last intense thrust, feeling how she was milking him to the last drop while moaning his name.

He had never experienced something like this. Something so intense. It was so different to anything he had ever done before. It was special. It was special because it was with her. The woman that had stolen his heart.

He slowly slid out of her before placing a kiss on her lips and lying down next to her. A smile spread across his face when she placed her head on his chest, tracing his abs with her fingernails. He enjoyed that. He enjoyed having his arms around her while she listened to his heartbeat. He loved to bury his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent deeply. Her skin was so soft that he never wanted to stop touching her.

"You're such a stupid bitch, you know that? Making me feel all these feelings...," he said while caressing her hair. "So, I guess I turned into a shmuck," he added quickly, his heart beating faster when he heard her chuckle.

"I love you too, Dean," she said, giggling.

She exactly knew that his was his way of confessing his love to her.

He was still Dean Ambrose after all.

**The End**

_**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS! It means so much to me. You can't even imagine.**_

_**ShannonTheAwesomeOne: Thank you for being with me in this story. I hope I could make you proud with this. **_

_**Thanks to pezziecoyote again...you're awesome.**_

_**Thanks to all of you. Each and every one of you.**_

_**I hope you'll stick with me because veeery soon I will start with the first sequel to "Please protect me from injustice". Spread the word, everyone.**_

_**I love you all :)**_


End file.
